Lost Lives
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: I still remember every little detail about it. The feeling of not being able to get away from him as he slaughtered us all. I was about nine years old when it happened. It was my birthday to be exact... All I wanted was to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Worst choice of my life.
1. Memories Left

I still remember every little detail about it. The feeling of not being able to get away from him as he slaughtered us all.

I was about nine years old when it happened. It was my birthday to be exact... All I wanted was to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I had only been there a couple other times when I was younger. After begging my parents for sometime, they decided it wouldn't hurt to go.

So, on my birthday we went there. I remember bursting through the doors and seeing some other children playing... Their names... that's the

one thing I can never remember... My parents went off to talk or something while I played with the other children. Their faces are blurred

now... and I can't see who they were. We all went over to see Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie play some songs. We all cheered and sang along with

them. Little did we know that joy was about to become a living hell. I always liked Foxy the best. I remember I saw a new animatronic being

set up next to Foxy. She was a orange pirate cat. She wore a ripped up leather jacket with a grey and red striped T-shirt underneath it. She

also had black ripped shorts on. Me and the other kids went over to see Foxy's show. I don't remember it, but I do remember how happy I

was. After the show was over, the purple curtains shut covering Foxy and the cat. I think her name was Felicity or something like that.

I turned to see some of the kids, following Freddy Fazbear! How happy and exited I was to see him! I ran over with the other kids as we went

into a back room. He then quickly shut the doors and removed his mask... I don't remember his name... or what he looked like. All I can

remember about him was that he was... purple. We were all horrified and tried to scream... but something was stopping us... I looked over to

see the others lying on the ground gasping for air with their throats slit. I looked up at the purple man trying to scream, but he was covering

my mouth. "Night night." He said as he slit my throat. Everything went dark and I don't remember waking up until a couple hours later.

Standing beside me were the kids I was playing with. We didn't look right, we weren't normal looking at all. And they were... floating...

I remember a dark tall figure emerging from the shadows. He had a white face and purple streaks down his face.

He spoke in a echoing voice. "Life." He said. "The gift of life." His words were gentle and caring. We weren't afraid of him.

He stepped back to show us the animatronics powered off.

"Pick one." He said smiling. "Be living once more."

I went over to the cat, examining it.

"Do you like it?" The puppet like figure asked. I nodded and he helped me to possess it and claim the body as my own.

We used to call him "Puppy" or "Puppet".

I miss him... we all do...

Every night I try to remember more about my old life... My name, my family... everything's blurred.

We just call each other by the animatronics names.

Every night is the same... dark, cold. We try to remember who we were... but the memories fade away...

Maybe one day we'll remember...Maybe...


	2. New Days New Ways

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've been busy lately. Well anyway, enjoy!**

**I will try to post the next chapter soon! Anyway, peace!**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas day, about sunrise. Mike was more than ready to be done with the death hole they called "Freddy's".<p>

Wondering back to their spots on stage, was Felicity and Chica.

"Think we scared him?" Chica giggled grabbing her cupcake.

"He probably peed his pants!" Felicity replied laughing.

Bonnie was already in his spot on the stage rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter Bonnie? Mike too fast for ya?" Chica giggled.

"No! I just... hey look Foxy shirtless!" Bonnie pointed to the cove.

"Where?!" Chica quickly turned to see nothing but Freddy walking up to the stage.

"No fair!" Chica whined.

"Uhh, Chica?" Felicity giggled.

"What?"

"Foxy's always shirtless..."

"Oh..." Chica said trying to think of a comeback.

"Your so stupid!" Bonnie laughed.

"That's not nice!" Chica whined.

"Shut it!" Yelled Bonnie.

"That's enough!" Freddy said straitening his hat.

Mike quickly ran out of the building and got into his truck.

"Thank god that place is closed for the week." Mike thought to himself as he drove off.

A hour had passed and no one showed up to unlock the doors.

"We're closed today aren't we?" Asked Bonnie annoyed that he had been standing there a hour for nothing.

"Yep." Chica sighed setting down her cupcake.

A hour had passed and they were all bored out of their minds.

"So Mike won't even be here tonight?" Chica whined.

"Nope." Felicity said as she tried to figure out something she could do.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Bonnie called out standing by the doors.

On the door hung a paper saying, "Sorry! Closed for the week!"

"Are you kidding me?" Chica whined. "We're closed for a week?!"

Freddy took off his hat and bow and laughed.

"Hey, that means we get the whole place to ourselves!"

Bonnie walked back up to the stage and sat down.

"But there's nothing to do for the rest of the week."

Felicity looked up to see Foxy peeking out of the curtains at the cove.

She walked up to the cove and peeked in the curtains.

"Foxy?" She called out.

Foxy sat in the corner of the cove mumbling.

"Are you alright Fox- Oh my god!" She quietly yepled.

Foxy was torn all over, even more than normal.

Chunks of his fur were ripped out, and he was twitching nonstop.

"W-what are ye doin here las?" He asked shaking.

Felicity ran over to him and hugged him. "What the heck happened?!"

"It t-twas Freddy." He said as his voicebox glitched.

"Freddy?" Felicity asked shocked. "But why would he-"

"Freddy may seem sweet and harmless las, but he's insane."

Neither one of them spoke for several minutes until Foxy broke the sielence.

"I remember it now."

"Remember what?"

"Who I was, how I died..." Foxy said having trouble saying the last part.

"We all remember how we died, bu-"

"Not everything... Not everything..."

"Who were you?" Felicity asked sitting down next to him.

"I...I don't know what me name was... But I was only 10..."

He looked at her and trembled at the thought of it.

"Freddy is not what he seems las... He beat me for trying to tell ye..."

"Tell me what?" She asked scared to death.

Just then they heard Bonnie calling for her.

"Felicity! Your gonna wanna see this!"

She looked over at Foxy to see he wasn't there.

"Felicity!" Bonnie yelled.

"Coming!" She said as she ran out the cove and to the front doors.

"What is it?" Chica asked peeking out the glass doors.

Outside was a truck unloading large crates, varied in sizes.

Bonnie gasped, "It looks like-" He was cut off by Freddy.

"More animatronics..."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on with Foxy and Freddy? Are the new animatronics there to replace them?! What's going on?!<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter coming whenever I feel like posting it!**

**Peace!**


	3. Old Friends

**Hey guys! It's Christmas Eve! And that means you get another chapter! I'll try to post the next chapter soon. :) If you have any ideas or anything, just message me or leave a review! Thanks for your support!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"More animatronics?!" Bonnie gasped. "What if they replace us?!"<p>

"No one is getting replaced." Freddy said as he walked back over to the stage. "Get in your spots guys. There are people coming in."

Freddy said as he put his hat and bow back on. The others quickly ran up to the stage and got into their spots.

A few minutes later the owner came and unlocked the door. "There you go fellas." He smiled as two men brought a box into the pizzeria.

"It's gonna replace us..." Bonnie mumbled quietly to himself.

The men carried in two other boxes and set them down. "Do you need us to help you open them up?" One of the men asked.

"No thanks, that's all." Scott said as he paid the two men and they walked back to their truck.

"Ah, now let's see what we have here." He said looking at the three boxes. He opened one to find a giant gift box.

"It's been a long time since we had this guy!" He chuckled as he moved onto the next box. When he opened it he found Balloon Boy.

Smiling, he moved onto the next box to find a grey she-wolf. Her paws and muzzle were white.

She had a little pink bow on her head and she had a collar on with a little golden tag on it.

Scott looked at the tag closer to see a name carved into it. "Lexy huh?" He smiled as he stepped back and walked into his office.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chica asked as she looked at the huge box.

"I...I think so..." Bonnie whispered back.

There were some tables blocking their view of Ballon Boy.

Chica looked over at Freddy, "Will they ha-" She shut up as she saw Scott return in the room.

"Lets get you set up." He said as he flipped Lexy's power switch on.

She lifted her head up and blinked a couple of times.

Scott went over and turned Balloon Boy on. "I sure missed this little guy." He chuckled as he went over to the box.

He pushed the box over by the main stage where Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Felicity watched wondering if it was truly who they thought it was.

Scott sighed and turned back to Lexy and Balloon Boy. He walked up behind them and opened up their backs. He put in some kind of chip.

"There you go." He smiled as he stood up. "Pretty soon all of you will be able to roam during the day. Once we get Foxy fixed, this place will be better than ever!"

He placed Lexy on stage and Balloon Boy over by the entrance of the building.

Walking out the doors, he double checked that the building was locked up tight.

A few minutes later, he drove away.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Chica said as she hopped off stage following Felicity over to the box.

Felicity slowly reached her hand out to the box, "Puppy?" She called out in a calm and quiet voice.

Before her paw even touched the box the puppet lept out of the box giving them all a huge hug.

"Puppet!" Bonnie gasped hugging him back.

Chica was in shock, "But, we thought you got scra-"

"They changed their minds at the last minute." He said smiling. "I've been in storage with Balloon Boy ever since."

"Wait," Bonnie said still in shock. "Balloon Boy is here too?!"

The puppet nodded and stood up. "Let's go see him, shall we?" He said walking to the front door.

Just before they reached the front door Foxy called out from the cove. "Ye be headin down a dark road lads."

The puppet quickly turned to see Foxy walking out of the cove. "What happened to you Foxy?! You look like you've been attacked."

"That I have lad." Foxy said as he hugged the puppet.

"But who did this?" Chica asked as she ran up and hugged him.

"Freddy." Foxy hissed at Freddy.

Freddy snarled, "Me?! Why would I do this to you?!"

"Why wouldn't ye?! You've hated me ever since-"

"We don't speak of that!" Freddy growled. "And I don't hate you!"

"Then why did ye do this to me?!" Foxy yelled.

"I didn't! Why do you think it was me?!"

Just then there was a huge crash from the kitchen.

"That wasn't me guys..." Chica called out quietly.

Bonnie turned to Freddy, "Then who is it? Balloon Boy and Lexy are powered off..."

The sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor was heard.

"There's another soul here..." Puppet whispered to them.

Chica looked over at Foxy who was creeping up to the kitchen door.

"It's me..." Someone whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's in the kitchen? Did Freddy really beat Foxy? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**And again, thanks for your support! And Merry Christmas!**

**Hope it's a good one!**


	4. The Toys Live

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! I am sorry it took so long but I have been really busy.** **Anyway, enjoy! And I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and theories! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who's in there?" Chica whispered.<p>

"It's just Goldie." Foxy hissed as he walked back up to the main stage and sat down.

"He he, did I scare you?" Golden Freddy laughed.

Bonnie laughed. "Uh... no... He he..."

"How have you been big guy?" Goldie asked as he hugged the puppet.

"Wait a minute..." Felicity said walking up to the puppet. "If you didn't get scrapped... then..."

The puppet sighed and nodded. "They live... And from what I heard they plan to rebuild them..."

"So were they scrapped?" Chica asked fearfully.

"They were just taken apart... they screamed for help every night but... I couldn't help them..." The puppet sighed as he turned to balloon boy

and Lexy who were now powered on.

"They just fixed Felicity up, right?" Puppet asked as he turned to his friends.

They all nodded and looked at Foxy who was getting up and walking up to the puppet.

"Ye mean to say that they are rebuilding the... the "Toys" and gettin rid of us?"

The puppet nodded and sighed. "And I don't know if you'll just be thrown into the backroom like before... I overheard Scott talking. He said

the new place will be bigger than the last."

They all exchanged glances and looked at Lexy.

"So she's a Toy?" Bonnie asked rather upset sounding. "And the rest of us are going to be... well... you know..."

The puppet shrugged. "I can't say one way or another if you'll get scrapped. And you all know if they don't scrap you you'll be in storage.

Left to decay just like before..."

They all nodded and didn't talk for sometime.

Freddy looked up at Lexy. "Does she have a soul?"

The puppet nodded. "Her soul is still in a sleep state and won't wake up until tomorrow night..."

No one said anything for sometime.

"So, what would be better? Sittin in the back, getting torn apart, or gettin scrapped?" Foxy asked sounding rather saddened by the whole

situation.

No one really knew how to answer.

"Well," Chica spoke up, "I don't want to be scrapped..."

Bonnie turned to her. "So you would rather be torn apart? Do you remember you had no hands Chica?! My face was completly ripped off! Foxy was falling apart!"

Chica whined and turned away. "I just don't want to die..."

Bonnie sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry Chica..."

Felicity turned to the puppet and put her ears back. "When will we move?"

The puppet looked over at the others who were now looking at him as well. "In a week..."

They all were in a state of shock. No one could build up the courage to ask anything else, knowing it might be more than they wanted to know.

Foxy and Felicity sat in the cove trying to calm themselves of what was going to happen.

"Foxy?" Felicity asked looking up at Foxy, who had his face burried in his paws. Or what was left of them at least.

"Yes las?" He asked lowering his paws revealing tears in his eyes.

"I know it's not a good time to ask this but... You said Freddy attacked you?"

Foxy nodded and rested his head on his arms.

"How do you know it was him?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I know it was him las... I couldn't see his face... it was too dark... But I heard him laughing and by the shape of the figure in the dark... I know it twas him..."

Neither one of them spoke for a couple minutes until Foxy spoke again, "I might not be able to make it out of this one las, but you will. They just fixed ye up and made ye look new."

Felicity shook her head. "NO! You guys have always been there for me! Even when... well... they made the Toys... You've always been there for me... and... and I can't handle seeing

you all be scrapped... like... like garbage..."

Foxy sighed and peeked out of the cove at the others who were talking to each other. "Maybe we'll be okay las... Maybe..."

In another building, in a box, sat mangled parts of the ones known as the toys. Scott took the peices out one by one and thought to himself,

What can we use?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments! And also, for those of you who don't know, i got the idea from Scott's new teaser for FNAF 3! I CAN'T WAIT! Anyway, have fun!<strong>

**Peace!**


	5. Sing Our Song

It had been two days since the puppet, Lexy and Balloon Boy had arrived and no one could think clearly.

Felicity couldn't help but remember what foxy had said the other night.

"Maybe we'll be okay las... Maybe..."

The word "maybe" echoed through her head all day. Maybe wasn't alright. Her friends couldn't get scrapped. No, they wouldn't.

Somehow they were going to make it out of this... All of them. They just had to...

Chica had befriended Lexy along with the others. Lexy... What if Lexy was a Toy... No... she needed to stop thinking about the toys that were

soon to be upon them...

"Feeling alright?" Bonnie asked sitting down next to her on stage. "Still thinking about... them?"

She nodded and sighed. "I just don't get it... With all the security guards that have complained we move at night they must know we are

alive... Right?"

Bonnie sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. They had a "explanation" for why the toys moved at the previous building... Something about

them not having a proper night mode."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Night mode my tail." She smiled a bit and remembered Fred Bears Diner.

"Remember Fred Bears Diner?" She turned to Bonnie and wagged her tail.

"How could I forget?" He smiled a bit at the memories of the old diner. "That's where... well, you know. But then again that's how we became

who we are today..."

Felicity stopped smiling and turned to him. "Don't you ever wonder if our... our..."

"Parents?" Bonnie turned to her. "Yes I do wonder if they miss us... or if they even remember us..."

"How could they forget?" Felicity asked a bit shocked. "We are- ..were their kids."

Bonnie nodded his head. "That is true. But there are some horrible parents out there. And what if ours didn't like us..."

Felicity sighed and looked outside. "Well, if they hated us that's on them. But we aren't kids anymore... well... not physically anyway. We can't

even remember them... How sad is that?"

They both remained quiet for some time until Bonnie broke the silence. "What if we could choose... not to be this way... to never of been...

murdered... Would you be Felicity or your human self?"

Felicity turned to Bonnie, "I would choose as I am now. If we hadn't of been killed we wouldn't be good friends Bon Bon."

She leaned over and gave him a pat on the back. Bonnie smiled and they both turned to see the others talking or just doing their own thing.

Felicity thought to herself,

How long do we really have left?

"Freddy..." A broken shaky voice called out in the dark. "Chica..."

"Mangle?" Toy Chica was barley able to whisper the word due to her broken voice box.

"Your here... I was afraid I was all alone... How long have we been out?" Mangle called out not able to see in the pitch black room.

"My eyes are broken..." Chica whispered. "I can't light them up..."

Mangle's eyes flickered on and lit up the room. In front of her lay the torn apart pieces of her friends.

"What happened to ye?!" Mangle said as she struggled to crawl up to what was left of Toy Chica.

She turned to see the body parts of all of her friends were twisted and mangled onto her.

Turning back to Toy Chica she whispered, "They broke us... treated us like trash... and we have been in her for-" Her voice box made a loud

screeching noise and she twitched like crazy. "Ye-ye-years... Why do ye think we have b-b-been powered ba-back o-on?"

"Maybe they plan to put us back together... make us new again..." Chica whispered faintly.

"I-I-I hope sooo-" Mangle's voice box glitched again and the light in her eyes turned off. "I hope soo..."

Time flew by, and before any of them knew it, it was time to move to the new building.

Scott came in with some men and started boxing them up one by one.

The puppet, Balloon Boy, Lexy, and Felicity were all going to be part of, "The new show" as Scott called it.

"Pretty soon Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be popular again." He thought aloud to himself.

They were all loaded onto a truck. "It's so dark in here..." Chica whimpered to herself.

"It'll be alright las... It'll be alright..." Foxy whispered as he questioned if what he just said to his friend was true.

It was going to be a long ride. About two hours away from the old location.

Time seemed to of stopped. None of them said anything until puppet started quietly singing a song they had made up when they felt down.

"Let's celebrate... Don't contemplate... Time will fly by... Do not mistake... The glory days... Life past us by..."

Felicity was sitting with her arms resting on her knees and her face buried in her arms. She lifted her head up and turned her head in the

direction of where The puppet's box was. And she began to sing it with him.

"Were we all eight? That's the mistake... We had to die..."

Foxy quietly joined in. "Hold on to what you remember... it's all becoming a blur..."

Chica joined in as well, sounding as if she was trying not to cry. "Our souls are stuck here... that we confirm..."

Freddy listened as he sang the next verse with all the others. "And when time slips on by... just try to remember... who and what we were...

and that we got dismembered..."

Tears rolled down Bonnie's face as he sang with them. "Our mothers... Our fathers... We don't remember... Our names... Our lives... A life

that passed us by... Forget the knife... Don't say goodbye... The time will come... When he is caught... Oh, how we fought... But we were just

children..."

They all remained quiet for the rest of the ride... but it made them all wonder...

"Did they ever catch our murderer?"


	6. Toys Rebuilt

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! And sorry it is short. Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Peace!**

* * *

><p>A bright light penetrated the darkness of the truck.<p>

"The boss said just to put the boxes into the building and he will take care of the rest."

A man said as he grabbed Chica's box. "Did you ever see these anamatronics perform?"

The other man asked as he grabbed Foxy's box and carried it inside the building.

"I went when they opened the place back up and got those new shiny characters. The place was only open

a couple weeks from what I heard."

"Oh, you saw the crappy ones then. I'm talking about the real ones. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and that

cat girl whatever her name was."

Freddy remembered when Scott had first made the others. After the company was sold to him he made

Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Felicity. He remembered how small that building was and how lonely him and the

Puppet were. That all changed once they moved to the new building. They had seen so many buildings

come and go. And where had it got them? Just more murders and children's deaths. It seemed like

wherever they were, death followed.

It seemed like forever, but finally they were all inside the new building. They waited a long time before

speaking just to make sure no one was there.

"Is everyone here?" Freddy whispered.

"Yes." They all whispered.

"What now? Do we wait for Scott to show up?" Chica whispered.

"I heard those men talking," Lexy spoke up. "They said he would be here-"

She fell into a dead silence when they heard the front doors open.

Scott walked up to the boxes and opened each one, looking to make sure all of them were there.

"Soon this place will be amazing! A mag-"

Freddy lipped the words and rolled his eyes while Scott wasn't looking.

"-ical place for kids and grown ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life."

Chica rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

Scott placed Lexy and Felicity on the stage together.

He set Balloon Boy near the door and the puppet in his box.

After setting up Balloon Boy, the puppet, Lexy and Felicity he locked up the building

and drove away.

Golden Freddy looked around and turned to the others.

"What do you think?" He asked as he walked up to a carousel.

It was much bigger than the old one they had last time they encountered the toys.

On it, was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Lexy and Felicity.

"Stupid toys." Golden Freddy mumbled to himself.

"it's not their fault you know..." Puppet asked him.

"But they are stuck up jerks who think they are better than us."

"Not Mangle..." Felicity quietly responded. "She was nice..."

Foxy walked up tothem and sighed. "Let's just hope that the kids don't tear apart the

las again... She didn't deserve that..."

Lexy walked up to them. "Who is Mangle?"

Foxy turned to her, "She's the girl version of me."

Lexy looked at him and nodded. "I see. So she is a toy?"

"No!" Foxy raised his voice. "Never call her a toy!"

"Okay, okay!" Lexy said. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Just don't do it again las." Foxy said as he walked away.

"Where are we?" Mangle asked as she powered on and saw all of her friends put back

together. She looked down to see her body was rebuilt.

"I... I'm... My... I have my body again!" She gasped and looked behind her at her tail

and wagged it. She turned to the others who were powering on. Toy Freddy powered

on and turned to Mangle. "We will perform again soon..." He whispered with a evil

grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Peace!<strong>


	7. Through The Cupcake's Eyes

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's kinda short. But I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple hours after they had got to the new building and they were all looking around.<p>

Foxy found the pirate cove. It was much bigger than his old cove. It had a pirate ship, a beach and some

fake Palm trees. The curtains looked the same except they were much more sparkly.

Felicity, being a pirate, was most likely going to be placed in the cove along with Mangle.

Lexy on the other hand, no one really knew what her act would be. She didn't look

like a pirate, that was for sure.

Before the toys were made, Felicity would perform in the pirate cove and the main

show stage. At the previous building she only performed on the main stage due to the

pirate cove being "out of order".

"Bonnie," Freddy called out looking at a poster. "You need to see this..."

Bonnie walked over to the poster to see toy Bonnie. He was holding his guitar and

there was confetti raining down. Above in big bold letters it said,

"**Come rock with Bonnie and the gang at Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"**

Bonnie rolled his eyes and walked away. "Girly piece of garbage."

Chica looked in her cupcake's eyes. "Hey guys, they still haven't got the other

cupcake from the other building! We can see into the office!" She yelled as her

friends came running over to her.

Inside the cupcakes eyes, they saw Mike in the office with Scott.

"Thanks for helping me pack up Mikey." Scott said as he took down the poster with

Freddy Bonnie and Chica and put it into a box. "You can come up to the place with me

if you want. Take a look around, you know."

Mike turned to Scott and handed him the fan to box up.

"Sure. Oh, by the way, what do you plan to do with the old anamatronics?"

"Well, I thought about scrapping them, but in reality we could use spare parts if any

of the newer ones break down."

"Spare parts! I swear that's all he see's us as!" Bonnie mumbled to himself.

"Well at least we aren't getting scrapped." Chica turned to Bonnie.

Scott took the cupcake and placed it in a box.

"Well," Chica said putting the cupcake down. "We aren't getting scrapped. So that's

good." Foxy sighed. "Aye. But we are bein put in storage. And they'll use us fer spare

parts and nothin more."

The puppet walked up to them and smiled. "Well at least you won't be scrapped."

Chica looked at her hands and sighed. "I wonder how long it will be before they take

my hands again."

"I highly doubt they will take yer hands again las." Foxy said patting her on the back.

"I hope so..." She mumbled to herself.

"When did you say they will bring us there?!" Toy Chica sqealed with delight.

"Any day now." Toy Freddy replied.

"I can't wait to play my guitar again!" Toy Bonnie said holding his guitar.

Mangle looked at her friends and smiled a little. Ever since she had powered on, she

couldn't help but wonder if the others had been scrapped. They were always so nice

to her. And if they did get scrapped, was it her fault?

She turned to see her parrot sitting on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She quietly whispered to Mangle.

"Well..." She whispered back trying to remain quiet.

"Do you think they got... Well... You know..."

"Scrapped?" Polly whispered back.

"Yes..."

"I hope not..." Polly whispered back. "Let's just hope we don't get ripped apart

again..."

The mere thought of being ripped apart sent chills down Mangle's endoskeleton.

"I hope not..." Mangle mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to make the next one soon! Anyway, peace!<strong>


	8. Something Taken

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chica walked up to the front doors to see Scott driving up.<p>

"Scott's coming!" She yelled.

Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica quickly ran back to their boxes and got inside of them.

The Puppet, Balloon Boy, Lexy and Felicity ran back to their spots where Scott had set them up.

Scott walked inside and walked up to Chica's box and pullet it into a hallway out of sight. Next he took Freddy and Bonnie's boxes back into the hallway as well.

He came back a couple of minutes later and looked into Foxy's box. Just then some men came walking into the building. "Hey fellas." Scott said as the walked

up to Foxy's box. They took Foxy's box and walked outside and Scott locked the doors behind him. The men loaded Foxy onto a truck and they both drove away.

"FOXY!" Felicity yelled as she ran up to the door. "FOXY!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. The puppet walked up and looked out the window.

"He's gone..." He whispered and bent down to hug her. She pulled away from him and ran down the hallway that Scott had took the others down into.

She came upon a door that said "_Employee's only"_ She tried to open the door but couldn't. It was locked. She tried kicking the door but couldn't get it opened.

"GOLDIE!" She screamed still sobbing. "FREDDY! CHICA! BONNIE..." She sunk down against the wall burring her face in her paws and sobbing.

In the basement Freddy Chica and Bonnie all turned on their lights in their eyes. "We are in a basement..." Chica whispered. "It's dark... I... I don't like it

here..."

She whimpered. Bonnie walked up to a door that lead to the stairs. "It's locked..." He whispered.

"What do we do Freddy?" Chica whined on the verge of crying.

Freddy sighed. "There's nothing we can do..."

Chica started whimpering and buried her face in Bonnie's chest.

Upstairs Golden Freddy appeared in front of Felicity. "Hey hey, what happened?" He asked kneeling down to her.

"They took Foxy... And they're going to scrap him..." She wimpered.

"How would you know they are scrapping him?" He asked.

"Why else would they have taken him?" She replied wiping her tears.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Scott said something about fixing him."

"Are... Are you sure?"

"As sure as Toy Freddy is fat." He giggled.

"Thanks Goldie..." She said hugging him.

Chica was was crying into Bonnie's chest when Golden Freddy appeared.

Bonnie looked up to see him. "What's going on up there?" He asked.

"Scott took Foxy..."

Chica gasped and started sobbing. Bonnie hugged her and looked back at Golden

Freddy. "Are they... You know?" He asked.

"Well if i recall correctly I think Scott said he would fix Foxy." Goldie said.

"But didn't he also say that "this place will be good as new?"

"I think he ment the company in general..."

"Foxy is going to be ok... Isn't he?" Chica asked pulling her face away from Bonnie's

chest.

"He will be..." Bonnie said stroking her head. "He will be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thst's it for this chapter! I'll try to post the next one soon! I hope you enjoyed it! Peace!<strong>


	9. Blissful Darkness

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Chica... Chica!" Freddy whispered to her as the lights in his eyes flickered on.<p>

In front of him Bonnie and Chica were both sleeping. Bonnie was leaning against the wall and Chica was

laying on his chest. He had no idea what time it was. It was so dark that he couldn't even see a speck of

light in the darkness that surrounded them without using their eye lights. They had said nothing forever

after Golden Freddy told them about Foxy. Foxy had always been a good friend to all of them. Freddy

remembered how Foxy claimed he attacked him. He knew Foxy, he wouldn't make up something like

that... Would he? No... But it was obvious he had been attacked... By who or what Freddy didn't know.

What if Foxy really was being scrapped? Would he die thinking Freddy hurt him? No. He couldn't. He

wouldn't. Scott said that he was going to fix Foxy and he better. But then again he also said, "Once we get

Foxy fixed, this place would be as good as new!" By "this place" did he just mean the company? A

thousand thoughts were going through Freddy's head. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He had to stay

strong for the others. He looked back at Chica who was peacefully sleeping on Bonnie. Freddy smiled and

his eye lights powered off. He needed to sleep through this... Just for now.

Meanwhile upstairs it was about 5:30 A.M. The puppet and Balloon Boy were worried

that Foxy would get scrapped, regardless of what Golden Freddy said. The Puppet

wandered back to his music box and crawled in. How far he had brought everyone...

Ever since the day when they were murdered... He always told them that if they could

somehow find out who murdered them and killed them, their souls could be set free.

But what of Foxy? If he got scrapped would his soul pass on our just wander the

earth? If he did get scrapped, the chances of his soul finding them again was slim.

He peeked out of his box and looked at the others. Balloon Boy and Lexy were getting

along just fine. The toys were due to arrive any day now. Felicity had become

reclusive since they took Foxy away. She refused to leave the pirate cove. She had to

snap out of this before it was time to put on a show. At the previous building all their

shows were previously recorded, so they could just say nothing all day if they chose

to. But now they were expected to come up with new shows by themselves. The

puppet hoped that things would be alright.

In another building sat the toys and Mangle.

"Why do we have to wait?" Toy Chica whined.

"Because they are making a new anamatronic." Toy Bonnie replied.

Mangle looked over to the door as it opened. Polly peaked around her to try to see what two men were carrying in.

The toys turned their attention to the men and what they were carrying.

Upon further inspection it looked red. Mangles eyes widened as the two men carried in

what looked to be a fox. Not just any fox...

"Foxy!" Mangle gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Chonnie ship anyone? **


	10. Captain Foxy

**Hey guys here is chapter ten! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Foxy was powered off. The two men sat him down standing up and flipped his power switch on.<p>

It took a couple of seconds for him to power on. His eyes flickered open and he looked around.

Mangle approached him and reached out her paw

"F...Foxy? Is that you?" She whispered as she stroked the side of his cheek.

"Mangle!" He gasped and hugged her. "They fixed ye up!" He smiled and looked at her new body. She

had a light pink underbelly and a red bow on her neck. She had a red bow on her tail as well.

She even had a new hook hand! It had been so long since the two had seen each other.

Mangle smiled and looked at him. "They fixed you too!"

Foxy's eyes widened as he looked at his body. He didn't have a tear on him! He looked at his paw and

gasped. He couldn't see the metal on his hand anymore! He was good as new! He turned to Mangle,

"When are we leavin?" Mangle smiled and wagged her tail in excitement. "We overheard Scott talking and

he said as soon as the new anamatronic, that being you, we would leave!" Polly flew over to her and

landed on her shoulder. "Foxy! Polly gasped.

"Aye, the lad can fly now?!" Foxy asked rather surprised.

"Yep!" Mangle smiled. "And guess what! We get to walk around during the day!"

Foxy was in disbelief. Even after the bite they were going to let him of all anamatronics walk

around?! Granted he was being controlled by someone. He never bothered to say anything

about it though. Exept to Felicity, but that was cut short by the arrival of Lexy and the others.

Scott walked into the room. Foxy turned to see him walk up and start talking to toy Freddy.

"Since when did he start talkin to us?" Foxy whispered to Mangle.

"He thinks we just have really good AI." She whispered back. "We can talk to anyone

whenever we want again."

Scott walked up to Foxy. "Hey! Look who's brand new!" He chuckled and examined Foxy.

"You'll fit nicely into Pirates Cove."

Foxy hesitated before replying. "I'm goin to perform again?" The words struck joy into him as

Scott nodded. "You'll need this." He said as he turned and opened a box. He pulled out a black pirate hat with a white skull and crossbones image on the

front. "Captain Foxy." He added as he walked over to the others to power them off.

"I'm going to perform again..." Foxy quietly whispered to himself. "And... I will walk during the day again..."

Freddy sat in the basement with his friends trying to come up with someway to cheer them up.

"Uhh... Freddy?" Golden Freddy called out as he appeared in front of him.

"Yes?" Freddy replied turning on his eye lights.

"A truck just pulled up front... they are unloading the...you know..."

Freddy sighed. "How many are there?"

"Five..." Golden Freddy replied.

"Five?!" Bonnie gasped.

"But... wait a minute... There are only four toys... Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle... Not saying she's a toy but... who else could there be?"

Then it struck them and they all gasped. "FOXY!"

Outside Scott had some men carry the boxes inside that contained "The Toys". Everyone had seen the truck coming except for Felicity who was still in the

pirate cove. All the others had gone back to their spots and pretended to be powered off. Felicity's ears perked up when she heard the doors open.

"Oh no..." She quietly yelped. If they found her out of the spot they had put her in Scott might think she was defective and have her scrapped. She had to

sneak back onto the stage and quick. It was too late. The curtains of the cove opened and there stood Scott with some men carrying a box behind him.

"These new models have better AI than I thought!" Scott laughed as he walked up the steps into the cove.

Felicity had no idea what was going on. AI? Did he think she was already programmed to find her way to the cove?

"Just set her in her fellas." Scott turned to the men who opened up the box they were carrying and lifted Mangle out of it.

"Mangle!" Felicity resisted blurting out the words. She was brand new! Even her parrot! She never looked better!

The men set her down in the cove and flipped her power switch on.

"Go ahead and get the other one. I'll make sure she's working fine." Scott said as the men carried the empty box back out to their truck.

Scott walked in front of Mangle and waved his hand in front of her eyes. "System fully operational." Mangle said since she was programmed to say if her

systems were working whenever she powered on.

"Good." Scott said as he turned his attention to the men carrying a second box up to the cove. They set the box down and lifted Foxy out of it.

"Foxy!?" Felicity couldn't keep the words in when she saw them lift him out of the box. He was fixed! There wasn't a single tear on him!

Scott walked up to the pirate fox and flipped his power on. "Aye! I be Foxy the pirate fox! Ye be in pirates cove!" He said as he repeated one of his old

programmed shows he used to perform.

Scott walked over to him and flipped a switch inside of him. "There we go." He said closing the opening in his back. "Now you don't have to repeat the same

shows over and over again. You come up with your own. Got it?" Scott asked Foxy thinking he was simply giving a command to a soulless robot.

"Aye." Foxy nodded still in complete shock of what was happening.

"Good." Scott said as he walked out of pirates cove and helped the men carry the other boxes in.

Foxy turned to Felicity who was still in awe over Foxy being fixed. "Where are the others?" He asked walking up to her.

"In... in the basement..." She replied quietly.

"What are they doing there?!" Mangle asked.

"They're using them for...spare parts..." She sighed and her ears drooped down.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Foxy hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it for this chapter! I'll try to post chapter eleven soon... wow... we're already at chapter eleven?!<strong>

**Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone for their support! It's really uplifting and amazing! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Until next time, Peace!**


	11. Golden Stars

**Hey guys! Here is chapter eleven! I would love to hear your theories, comments and questions! Also a quick note, in the new five nights at Freddy's trailer pay close attention to the arcade machine. In the corner of the top of it you can see Bonnie's face! I noticed this the other day and thought it just deserved a quick note! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Foxy was enraged. His friends were just thrown in the basement like trash?! How dare they do that to his<p>

friends?! He had to get them out somehow no matter what it took. He looked at Mangle, "Do ye know if Scott has a key las?"

Mangle thought for a minute before responding. "I think I saw him with some keys before we got shipped here. The key to the basement would probably be on

that key ring." Foxy thought for a minute. "We need a plan to distract him so we can get the key."

"I can distract him." Mangle spoke up. "Me and Polly coul-" She was cut off by the sound of The Toys talking.

"They're awake..." Mangle whispered. "It's not safe to talk now... Don't tell them anything about it or else they'll tell Scott."

They all silently nodded and walked out the cove.

"Ah, Foxy!" Toy Freddy chuckled. "It's so good to see you!" Foxy wasn't sure if he was being serious or not but he wasn't putting his trust in the toys anytime

soon. "Aye, nice to see ye too lad." Foxy said looking over to the others who were all staring at him.

"Where's Lexy?" Felicity asked walking out from behind Foxy.

"The boss said he had to program her with some kind of new software or something." Toy Bonnie replied smiling.

"Oh." She quietly said looking over at Mangle who was walking up to Toy Freddy.

"Do you happen to know when we're opening?" Mangle asked him.

"Tomorrow morning." Toy Chica squealed with glee. "And I get to perform for the kids!" She added holding her cupcake tightly in her hands.

Foxy was nervous. That was for sure. He hadn't put on a show since 1987. And now

he had to come up with it himself?!

Later that night he lay in pirates cove thinking. "I have to come up with a show by

tomorrow morning?! What am I gonna do?!" But more importantly, what was he going

to do about his friends?"

In the basement Freddy sat in the dark humming his song trying to go to sleep. While

the anamatronics didn't have to sleep it still helped them pass the time.

"Freddy?" Chica whispered as she quietly crawled over to him.

"Ya Chica?" Freddy replied sitting up from his slouching position.

"Why hasn't Golden Freddy come back yet?"

Freddy sighed. "I don't know... He probably is just talking to Felicity or something.

He'll be back soon I'm sure."

Chica wasn't too sure though. He had been gone for over a hour and he was just

supposed to be seeing if the fifth box was indeed Foxy. What had happened to him?

Upstairs Foxy was peeking out of the pirate cove. He quietly snuck out of the cove

and went up to the door. He swore he saw Golden Freddy outside. He couldn't be

outside! What was he crazy?!

In the cove Felicity woke up to see Foxy wasn't there.

"Foxy?" She whispered as she looked around the cove to see no one was there exept

Mangle and Polly. She snuck over to the entrance of the cove and looked out to see

Foxy... Walking out the door?! She quickly and quietly darted out of the cove and ran

up to him. "Foxy!" She whispered.

Foxy jumped. "Jeeze las!" He raised his voice but quickly went back to whispering.

"Ye scared the crap out o me! What do ye want?"

"I want to know what you're doing out here. We're you trying to go outside?!"

"Look out thar! Don't tell me that's not Goldie!"

He pointed to Golden Freddy.

"I'll go get Mangle. She-"

"No! We don't need anyone else knowing about this."

"Be careful..." Felicity whispered as he quietly walked up to the door.

"Once I close the door it will lock behind me. I need ye to open it when I come back

up. And be quiet."

Felicity nodded and Foxy slipped out the door. The new building was basically in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by trees and there wasn't a city light in sight.

Foxy looked up and gasped. Stars... Thousands of stars sparkled in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight!

It was the first time he saw real stars in he didn't know how long!

"Pretty, aren't they?" Golden Freddy said without turning to look at him.

"y...ya..." He was in awe of the glistening white dots that filled the sky. He had

completely forgot the world around him.

Golden Freddy turned to him and sighed. "Enjoy it while you can before you get

replaced..."

Foxy immediately snapped out of the trance and his eyes widened. "Replaced?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post chapter twelve soon! And thank you all for the support!<strong>

**Peace!**


	12. A Life Once Lived

**Hey guys! Here is the twelfth chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"We are gettin replaced?!" Foxy gasped.<p>

"No... Not yet anyway... You will someday though... You guys replaced me..."

"We what?!" Foxy was in shock. He had replaced one of his friends? How was he going

to be able to live with that guilt?

"Why do you think it was called Fredbears Family Diner? Because I was Fredbear... I

was so exited when I heard they were getting me some anamatronic friends... What I

didn't know was Fredbears Family Diner was going to change to Freddy Fazbears

Pizza... Pretty soon everyone forgot about me... e.. Even the kids..." He was holding

tears back and was on the verge of crying.

Foxy's ears drooped down. "W...why didn't ye ever tell us?"

"I didn't want to make you guys feel bad... Plus there was nothing that could be done

about it. It is what it is... And one day we'll all get scrapped..."

Foxy was silent for sometime. "I'm sorry lad..."

"Don't be... It wasn't your fault..."

"What are ye doin out here anyway?" Foxy asked him.

"Thinking... But I should go back downstairs... They're probably wondering where I'm

at." He walked over to the front door and Felicity opened it. "Go back to the cove and

get some sleep. I'll be downstairs with the others. I'll tell them your alright." Golden

Freddy said in Foxy's head.

Foxy nodded and walked in the door and walked into the cove with Felicity following

close behind. "What happened out there?" Felicity whispered to Foxy.

"I saw them! I saw stars! Real stars! Not like the ones in the cove! They were big and

bright and beautiful!" He tried to contain his voice.

"Really?!" She gasped. "How bright are they?!"

"Brighter than the office light is." Foxy chuckled. "Come on now. Let's get to sleep.

We have a big day ahead of us." He curled up into a ball and wrapped his fluffy tail

around his face. He quickly fell asleep and the night flew by in the blink of a eye.

In the basement Golden Freddy appeared scaring his friends on accident.

"Ahh!" Bonnie screamed in a high pitched girly voice. The others giggled at their

friends outburst. "So do you think my singing voice is getting better?" Bonnie asked

trying to coverup what just occurred.

"Really pretty Bon. Why don't you sing us Mary had a little lamb?" Freddy teased.

"I would but I don't have my guitar... MY GUITAR!" He shrieked. Bonnie turned on

his eye lights to see it was in the corner. "Oh. Never mind we're good."

"Is Foxy back?" Chica peeped up.

"He sure is. Him, Mangle and Felicity are all in the pirate cove.

"How's Lexy doing?" Freddy asked.

"Scott took her for some last minute updates or something. She should be back

tomorrow morning." Golden Freddy explained.

Chica yawned and slid back against the wall. "Well I'm going to sleep."

"Me too." Bonnie said curling up into a ball.

"Hang on..." Golden Freddy said closing his eyes and pointing his head towards the

ceiling. He opened his eyes and projected the stars he had saw outside. The room

glistened and sparkled beautifully. It didn't even look like a basement anymore.

All of the anamatronics stared in awe at the sight they hadn't seen forever.

"When did you learn that?" Freddy asked not able to take his eyes off the beautiful

sight. "Who says you can't teach a old bear new tricks?" Golden Freddy chuckled.

"It's beautiful..." Chica quietly said as she crawled over to Bonnie. She sat down next

to him and cuddled up to him. If he could blush, his face would be bright red.

He looked up at Freddy who sat at the other end of the room smiling. He rolled over

onto his side and went to sleep. "She... She likes me?!" Bonnie thought to himself

before dozing off with Chica laying on his chest.

Foxy woke to the sound of the doors opening. "Let's get this show on the road!" Scott

exclaimed as he walked up to the main stage and woke the toys. He figured that they

just go into some kind of sleep mode at night. He tapped on Toy Freddy's head

waking the anamatronic bear. "What? Oh, hey boss!" Toy Freddy quickly woke Toy

Bonnie And Toy Chica.

"What?! Oh, it's morning already?" Toy Bonnie asked stretching and grabbing his

guitar. "When are we gonna open the doors?!" Toy Chica squealed bouncing up and

down. "Calm down Chica!" Toy Bonnie giggled.

Scott smiled and walked off the stage. "In about ten minutes." He said as he walked

out to his truck grabbing Lexy. He walked back up to the stage and set her up. She

powered on and looked around the room.

"You guys tell her the show idea you have while I go wake the pirates."

In the cove Mangle was straightening her bow on her neck and tail.

"I can't wait to perform!" She exclaimed just being told by Foxy her performance she

was about to put on. "Me either!" Felicity giggled.

"What about you Foxy?" Mangle asked.

"I'm exited too las..." He lied as he peeked out of the curtains. Parents and their

children waited outside the door. "What if someone controls me and makes me bite

again?!" Foxy thought to himself. He wasn't the type of person to share his feelings.

Especially about his worries about the bite happening again. No... It wouldn't happen

again... But right now he needed to focus on what lay ahead... Their performance.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thank you for all the support! You all are amazing! <strong>

**Until next time, Peace!**


	13. A Show To Remember

**Hey guys here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Foxy took a deep breath. "Time to do this..." He quietly said to himself.<p>

He peeked out the cove to see parents and their children coming in the door. Foxy's eyes widened.

The image of a little brown haired boy standing next to his mother flashed in his mind.

"Get outa me mind!" Foxy hissed as he covered his eyes and backed away from the entrance of the cove.

"Foxy!" Mangle yelped as she ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Ya.. I'm alright..." He said covering his eye with his eyepatch. He walked away past

her and into the pirate ship.

Mangle didn't know what happened but she had other things to worry about.

Felicity walked past Foxy out of the pirate ship. "What's wrong?" She asked him as he

walked past. "Nothin. Don't worry about it las..." He quickly walked past her into the

ship. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Mangle.

Mangle shrugged and got into her position. "Ready?" She called out.

"Ready!" Felicity called out from up in one of the palm trees.

The sounds of children from outside the cove. "Are you used to this many kids?"

Mangle asked. Felicity shook her head and his herself in the leaves of the trees.

The purple curtains opened and they saw several children and parents sitting at

tables in front of the cove.

"Aye! Who be nearin pirates cove?" Foxy said walking out of the huge pirate ship.

"It just be some fellow pirates!" Mangle said walking out from behind a rock.

"Are they here to help me find some treasure?" Foxy asked walking up to the edge of

the stage. The children squealed and giggled in delight.

Felicity jumped down from the palm tree and looked at the kids. "Do ye be wantin to

help the captin and us find some treasure?" She asked standing up.

All the kids giggled and yelled, "Yeah!"

"Aye, ye be sailin a dangerous path. Are ye still up for the treasure hunt?" Foxy asked

putting his foot up on a rock.

"Yeah!" The kids giggled.

"Aye!" Foxy said hopping off the stage and walked through the crowd of tables.

He walked up to a little blonde girl with freckles all over her face. "What is your name

little las?"

"S...Sasha." She mumbled.

"Aye, that's a fine name. Would ye like to help me and me crew find some treasure?"

Foxy smiled as the 7 year old nodded.

After the show was over Foxy threw different prizes into the audience. Tokens,

tickets, sparkly bead necklaces and other sorts of things.

"That was fun!" Mangle exclaimed wagging her tail. "When's the next show?"

"In a couple of hours I think." Foxy replied walking into the ship.

"I'm going to go out and maybe sing with the others. Want to come?" Mangle asked

as Polly flew onto her shoulder.

"Maybe in a bit." Felicity replied.

"Okay. See you later." Mangle said as she walked out of the cove.

Felicity turned her attention towards Foxy. What had happened before the show?

She decided to go into the ship and ask.

She slowly crept down the stairs into the ship.

"Foxy?" She called out. "Where are you?"

"What do ye want las?" Foxy asked walking out from his room in the ship.

"What happened before we started the show? What happened to you?"

"I...I think I saw myself... Before I was murdered..." That word sent shivers down his

spine.

"What did you see?"

"I saw... a kid about the age I was when I died... He... I was standin next to me mother... I couldn't make it all out las... But i'm for sure it was me..."

"Why do you think you got the memory?"

"The slightest little thing can trigger yer memories las... A sight a sound... I don't know what triggered mine... But I know it was me..."

Neither one of them said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Remember when you said Freddy attacked you?" She asked.

"What about it las?"

"Are you sure that it was Freddy?"

"There wasn't any other bear-"

"GOLDEN FREDDY!" They both gasped.

"No! It couldn't be!" Felicity said still in shock.

"Who else coulda done it las? Freddy claimed that he was innocent!"

"Why though? Why would he have attacked you?!"

"Calm down las. We don't know for sure that it was him. It coulda been Freddy... Just don't go pointin any fingers and we'll be alright."

"How can we trust him though?" She asked drooping her ears.

"Even if it was him we did kind of ruin his life..."

"How?"

Foxy realized what he had just said. "Well, I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later... Just don't go tellin anyone..."

Foxy explained how Golden Freddy was Fredbear and how they had replaced him. They both felt horrible about it but as Golden Freddy had said,

"It is what it is."

"I don't think it was him who attacked me though..." Foxy said after explaining everything to her.

"Why not?" She asked still upset that she had replaced one of her friends.

"Cuz he didn't have a reason to las. Sure we replaced him but if anyone he would of targeted Freddy. After all he was his main replacement. Come to think ofit

Freddy wouldn't have a reason to attack me either... Besides the bite there wouldn't be a reason. And I think if it was cuz of the bite he woulda done it

sooner."

"I guess your right... But who else would it be?"

"I don't know las... I don't know..."

Just then they heard someone coming into the ship. Mangle ran down the stairs as fast as she could almost tripping on the way down.

"GUYS! GUYS!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" Foxy asked as she ran up to them.

"Polly got the key to the basement!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, Peace!<strong>


	14. Unlock The Door

"He did?!" Felicity gasped with exitment.

"Where is he?!" Foxy asked barely able to stand still.

"He is hiding it in the ceiling so there is no possible way Scott could find it." Mangle explained.

Polly flew into the ship and landed on Mangle's shoulder.

"Is it hidden?" Mangle whispered. Polly nodded his head.

"Good. We'll go get it tonight after Scott leaves." She whispered to her friends.

"Won't he notice his key is missing?" Foxy asked.

"What do we do then?" Felicity turned to Mangle.

Mangle shrugged. "We'll work that out when we get there."

Later that day after Scott had left they all snuck to the basement door.

Polly silently flew to them with the key. "Best be quick. The toys might be lookin for us!"

They all agreed that the sooner they slipped into the basement the better.

Foxy and Felicity slipped through the door first. They waited on the stairs for Mangle

to join them.

"You know what to do right?" Mangle whispered to Polly.

"Aye! I go sit in the air vent and keep a eye out for the toys. If I see em I'll fly down

the lower part of the vent and tell you."

"And your sure it goes down to the basement?" She asked.

"Yep! Now go on!" He said before he flew up to the air vent and slipped inside.

Mangle quickly slipped into the basement and closed the door behind her.

"He'll warn us if the toys are coming." Mangle told them.

"Not much we could do even if they were comin anyway las." Foxy smiled.

They looked down at the stairs leading to the locked door where their friends sat

behind.

Holding the key in his hand, Foxy walked down the stairs to the door. He put the key

into the keyhole and slowly turned it.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all suddenly woke to the sound of the door unlocking.

"What do we do?!" Chica frantically whispered.

"Act like your powered off!" Bonnie whispered.

The three of them went limp, acting as if they were turned off.

"Chica!" Foxy gasped and hugged her. She quickly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Foxy?! How did you get down here?!"

"We took Scott's key!" Mangle said walking out from behind Foxy.

Freddy gasped. "Mangle?! You're fixed!"

"Yep!" She smiled and wagged her tail.

Bonnie turned to see Chica hugging Foxy.

His ears drooped down but he tried to look fine.

Foxy walked up to Bonnie and patted him on the back.

"How've ye been doin?"

"Good. Besides the fact we're stuck in the basement."

"Nothin much we can do about that lad..."

Bonnie felt weird... It was like he was sad but yet mad... Was he jealous?! Was he

jealous of Foxy?! No... He couldn't be. Foxy's always been there for him... But was he

feeling this way because he loved Chica?!

Freddy snapped him out of his thoughts by speaking up.

"Is today the first day we've been opened?" Freddy asked his dear friends.

Foxy nodded. "Why do ye ask?"

"Does Mike still work here?" Freddy asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Foxy said.

"I don't want him to quit..." Felicity said. "He's the one night guard I actually like."

"Well I'm sure if you guys like him he's a pretty nice guy." Mangle said.

"He is. He's the first guard to stay more than a week." Foxy told her.

"Why did-" Mangle was cut off by the sound of the doors upstairs opening.

"Sounds like the guard is here." Bonnie said. "You guys better go see if it's Mike. If it

is he'll need your help. Have you seen the office?" He asked them all.

They shook their heads. "There's only one way in, one way out. Of the toys get in...

Well he's done for..."

Foxy exchanged glances with Felicity.

"You better get going." Freddy said sounding a bit sad.

"Aye... But where's Fredbea-" Foxy quickly changed what he was saying. "Goldie..."

"We don't know... He should be back soon though." Freddy replied not even catching what Foxy had almost said.

"Well we'll have him give ye a message later if we can find him." Foxy said as he walked back up the stairs behind Mangle.

"See you later..." Chica said.

Foxy nodded and walked up the stairs with Felicity following behind him.

Bonnie looked at Chica who was sitting back down on the floor. "Should I tell her?" He

thought to himself. "I...later... I'll tell her later..." He thought as he sat down a little

ways away from Chica.

Mangle was the first one to walk upstairs with Foxy following close behind her.

"Polly!" She whispered to her beloved companion.

Polly quickly flew onto her shoulder.

"I'll go back to the cove. You guys go see if it's Mike." She said as she walked into the

cove. "Be back before six!" Mangle whispered before disappearing behind the purple

star curtains.

"Are ye comin with me las?" Foxy asked Felicity.

"Of course. I would never want to not see Mikey. He's so fun and silly." She giggled a

little and followed Foxy down the hall.

Felicity looked at children's drawings hanging up on the wall. They weren't the best

looking in most people's eyes, but to them they were amazing.

She smiled when she saw a drawing of Freddy and Bonnie singing while Chica was

eating pizza.

Foxy put his arm In front of her and pointed to the office.

"Let's sneak in las. It'll be funny to see him freak out."

Felicity nodded and quietly crawled down the hall. She peeked around into the room

to see Mike looking at the tablet. She turned and nodded to Foxy. He grinned as she

slipped into the office. She crept behind Mike and waited for Foxy.

Foxy quickly ran down the hall and got into the office. He screamed and scared Mike

half to death.

"Oh my god!" Mike yelled as he put his hand over his heart. "I check the pirate cove

and you still come!" Felicity stood up behind him and started breathing on his neck.

"That's enough Felicity." He said looking back at the tablet. "So I see the cove is

bigger now. How's that working out for you?"

"It's pretty cool." She said sitting down on the desk. "We each get our own rooms."

Foxy smiled and chuckled. "It's kinda cool I guess. Not like it's a need but... It's nice

to be alone sometimes."

Felicity looked outside the window by the door. Her eyes widened when she saw a

shadow coming down the hall.

"They're coming..."


	15. False Alarm

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for the support!**

* * *

><p>"Don't just sit thar! Close the door!" Foxy whispered to Mike.<p>

Mike quickly sprung out of his chair and hit the door button.

The door slammed down and Mike looked out the window.

"It's a vixen!" He said.

"Oh, it's just Mangle." Felicity said as she opened the door.

"Don't let her in!" Mike yelped as the vixen walked in the office.

"It's okay. This is Mangle." Foxy said walking up to his human friend.

Mangle smiled. "I take it your Mike?"

"Uhh... Yes..." Mike still wasn't completely assured that the vixen ment him no harm.

"Nice to meet you." She said wagging her tail.

"What did you come here for?" Felicity asked.

"I was just checking in on you. And I kinda wanted to meet Mikey."

"Don't call me that." He said as he pulled up the tablet.

"He don't like bein called Mikey..." Foxy said grinning. "Why Mikey don't like bein called Mikey I don't know..." He laughed a little.

Mike glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in the cove kissing your vixen or something?" Mike laughed.

Foxy hissed. "I don't have a vixen! She ain't me girlfriend!"

"Oh, right i'm sorry. Your girlfriend is the duck."

"Her name is Chica and ye know she ain't a duck lad." Foxy rolled his eyes. "And she ain't me girlfriend either."

"Then who is?" Mike asked putting the tablet down.

"I don't have one and even if I did I wouldn't tell ye." He said picking up the tablet.

"Hey don't do that! I'll run out of-" Foxy cut Mike off.

"Ye don't need to worry bout power no more lad. The building has unlimited power. So ye can shut the door as long as ye like." He said handing mike the

tablet.

Mike looked up at the pirate fox and smiled. "Thanks for telling me bud."

"No problem lass...er...lad..." Foxy quickly ran down the hall and dove into the cove.

"He said that on purpose didn't he?" Mangle asked turning to Felicity.

"Probably." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Well i'm heading back to the cove." Mangle said as she walked out of the office. "See you later."

Mangle walked back to the cove and walked inside.

"What time is it?" Felicity asked turning to Mike.

"About...time for me to leave." He said taking his hat off and shutting off the tablet.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Felicity asked following Mike down the hallway.

"Yeah. Why I do I don't know though."

"Why? We don't try to kill you anymore... Well, the others don't. Me and Foxy never

were trying to kill you." She remembered how her friends would set out every night

and try to stuff Mike into a Suit.

"I know. But why I come back to a job where I hang out with a bunch of anamatronics

who used to try to kill me I don't know." He smiled and turned to his friend.

She smiled back and ran off on all fours to the cove.

Mike turned to walk to the door and saw balloon boy standing in his spot by the door.

Mike let out a yelp and quickly walked to the door hoping none of the anamatronics

heard him. "I hate that thing so much..." He mumbled to himself as he saw Scott

walking up to the doors. "Hey Mikey boy!" Scott smiled and patted him on the back.

"What are you doing here so early sir?" Mike asked hoping he hadn't seen any of the

anamatronics moving.

"I came here to get one of the anamatronics. The men will be here any minute now to

pick her up." He explained.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and started to make the last few stars fade.

"What anamatronic?" Mike asked rather fearful that one of them were being scrapped.

"The pirate cat. We're just updating her a little and she'll be back by tonight. Nothing

too drastic."

"Thank goodness..." Mike thought to himself. Mike knew that they were alive but

didn't know how. He knew it wasn't AI. And they had even told him that. They

wouldn't tell him every detail, but they let him know they did have souls.

That part bothered Mike... If they had souls then what would happen if they got

scrapped? Would they be able to feel that horrible pain? Would their souls even be

able to move on?

"Well,you best be getting home Mikey boy." Scott said as the men drove up.

"Yeah... We'll have a good day sir." Mike said as he walked to his truck.

Mike drove off and pulled into his apartment parking lot. He hadn't been thinking right

since he had thought about whether or not the anamatronics could feel pain.

He walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked into his

bedroom and opened his closet door. He started frantically searching through the

closet for something. "Where is it?" He mumbled to himself.

A red stuffed figure fell out of the closet. Mike slowly walked over to the red thing that

had fell out of the closet. He picked it up and turned it around. One yellow eye met

with his, the other covered by a eyepatch. It was his Foxy toy. He remembered when

he went to Freddy's when he was younger. He had begged his parents to take him

there, and when they finally did, he got the toy Foxy. He smiled and set it down on

his nightstand. He needed to sleep. They wouldn't try to hurt him anymore...

In another building Scott opened the box containing Felicity. He turned to a mechanic

and nodded. "Just the eye else." He paid him ahead of time and

walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And I'll post the next chapter soon!<strong>

**Until next time, Peace!**


	16. Knock Knock Let Us In

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, just a quick note, I feel like I'm posting these too fast. So I'm going to try to post one every other day or something. This is not for sure though, but for now, enjoy the chapter! And thank you for the support!**

* * *

><p>"There. All done." The mechanic said putting Felicity back in her box. "There you go Mr Scott. Her eye update is complete."<p>

"Very good! Thanks very much! Just have her delivered back to the pizzeria by midnight." Scott said as he walked back to his truck and drove off.

Back at Freddy's, Foxy had had a hard time putting on the show without Felicity.

Sure he still had Mangle, but Felicity was much better with being silly and making the kids laugh.

He was just glad that she would be back tonight. He looked over to the main stage and saw the toys talking about something.

"Where's that Gold bear?!" He mumbled to himself.

"Right here!" Golden Freddy whispered in his ear.

"I'm not in the mood lad." Foxy sighed and sat down in the cove.

"How come?" Goldie asked.

"They took Felicity for a update on her eyes or somethin. It was harder than I thought it would be to get the little ones to laugh."

"Ah, I see... Well she'll be back tonight. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Aye. Just go tell the others that we'll try to meet them tonight." He said standing up

"Will do!" He said vanishing.

"There. All done." The mechanic said putting Felicity back in her box. "There you go Mr Scott. Her eye update is complete."

"Very good! Thanks very much! Just have her delivered back to the pizzeria by eight." Scott said as he walked back to his truck and drove off.

Felicity's eyes slowly opened as the truck pulled into the parking lot. She quickly went limp and acting like she was powered off when she

heard the men opening the back of the truck.

They took the box out and carried it into the building and set it down.

"There you go." One of the men said talking to Scott.

"Thanks fellas. I got it from here." He replied.

The men walked outside and Scott opened the box and struggled to lift her out.

He set her down and flipped on her power switch. He then went to his office.

She opened her eyes. Something felt different... Something felt strange...

She looked around and started to walk towards the pirate cove.

"I wonder what the update was... I don't see differently..." She turned her eye lights

on. "That still works..." She walked through the purple curtains and walked up to the

ship. She walked down the stairs and walked into her room. She thought it was nice

to have a private place to go to to sleep and stuff. Walking up to her mirror, she

checked her eye color. Yep, still blue... What was the update then? Probably just

better vision or something. She walked out of her room and saw that Foxy and

Mangle's doors were opened. "Where are they?" She quietly asked herself.

She looked at the main stage. The toys were nowhere to be seen. She quickly walked

to the basement door and listened. She could faintly make out what sounded like

Bonnie talking. There was no way she could risk being caught going downstairs... Not

now... Not while Scott was there. Her ears perked up and she heard Scott coming

down the hallway. Quickly she slipped under the curtain of the cove and went in the

ship. "I hope you don't plan to stay in here all night." Golden Freddy whispered in her

ear. "Goldie!" She hissed. "You scared me half to death! Where are the others? "

"Down by the office. Mangle is downstairs." He replied.

"Who is down by the office?" Felicity asked rather panicked sounding.

"The toys. Foxy is in the office. He just came to see Mikey sand then the toys cam

down there. They didn't see him thank god. He is hiding under the desk."

"Can't you do anything?" She asked sounding rather panicked.

"Calm down! They don't know I exist. We could use that to our advantage of we need

to." He tried to calm her down.

"But what if Scott catches them?!"

"Look," He said walking up the stairs out of the pirate ship.

"Scott's leaving." He pointed outside the cove to the window.

Scott was driving away. "Now about the toys, you haven't had much interaction with

them, have you?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Distract them somehow. Ask if they want to practice a song or something." He

walked to the back of the cove and peeked down the hallway.

"You better go now." He suggested.

"I will..." She replied rubbing her eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No... I'm fine..." She said before slipping out of the cove and walking down the

hallway.

Slowly, she approached the toys. "Hey Chica." She smiled and waved still making her

way down the hall. "I was wondering if you guys could help me practice a song?"

"Sure! What song?" Chica replied happily.

Was she really being nice? This isn't how she had remembered the toys...

She didn't have time to worry about that now though. She had to think of a song and

quick. "Could you teach me one? I only know pirate songs."

Chica nodded. "Sure! Wanna come Bon?" You Chica asked her friend.

"Sure thing Chic!" He smiled. "You wanna come Freddy?" He asked Toy Freddy.

"Sure. But I could have swore I heard a anamatronic in there."

"That's why you guys are down here?" Felicity asked the toys.

"Yeah. Freddy said he heard a anamatronic talking down here. Nothing but the

security guard though. If there was a anamatronicsanamatronic in there we'd see

them."

As they were making their way to the show stage, The Puppet peeked out of his box

and smiled.

"Helloooo." He said in Felicity's mind smiling. "Making friends I see?" He asked.

"I guess if that's what you call it. I'm only trying to lure them away from the office so

Foxy can get out."

"They're being nice. That's plain to see for me... I don't think they even realize your

you. They think your a toy... They want to be your friend... But there's no telling what

they'd do if they knew it was you... Be careful..." He said in her mind as he slipped

back into his box.

"Me?! A toy?! A girly stuck up replacement?! ... If they don't know it's me I'll be fine... But what if they find out?" She thought to herself.

She walked onto the main stage and saw Foxy peek out of the cove.

"Good... He got out... But now I have to sing with the toys..." She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for chapter sixteen! ...wow... We're that far already...<strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for the support, and until next time, Peace!**


	17. What's Underneath The Seems

**Hey guys! I've decided that i'm just going to post chapters whenever, so here is another chapter for you!**

**Two in one day! Yaay! Anyway, thank you all very much for the support! And as always, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Toy Chica asked Felicity.<p>

"Yep!" She smiled back. She still wasn't comfortable singing with the very anamatronics that replaced her

friends. But she had to think of someway to lure them away from the office.

"Okay Bon! Start the music!" Toy Chica smiled and grabbed her microphone.

Toy Bonnie started playing on his guitar while Toy Freddy grabbed his microphone.

Foxy sat in the pirate cove. He had almost been caught with Mike. What would've

happened if he had been? He just had to be more careful... For his friends sake and

his...

In the basement Mangle sat talking to the others.

Freddy smiled. "It's good to have you back Mangle."

"It's good to be back." She replied smiling. "But I better get going... It's almost six..."

"Okay... Well, be safe..." Bonnie said softly.

Chica hugged her. "Tell Foxy we said hi."

"What about Felicity?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah. Her too." Chica said as Mangle slipped out the door and went up the stairs.

She quietly snuck into the cove and went down to her room. "Foxy?" She called out.

"Yes lass?" Foxy replied walking out of his room.

"Where's Felicity?"

"Singin with the toys."

Mangle's eyes widened. "She's doing what?!"

"Calm down!" He whispered. "It's just a distraction. I was stuck in the office so she

lured em away."

Mangle nodded and sat down on the floor.

"How's Mike holding up?"

"Pretty good. If there was limeted power the lad wouldn't stand a chance most likely."

"How come?"

"The toys were hoverin over the door."

"Were they trying to get Mike?"

"That I don't know lass..."

He looked at Mangle who looked rather worried.

"What if they catch him?"

"They won't. Trust me. He escaped us with two doors and limited power. He'll be

fine." He reassured her.

Outside of the cove on the stage the toys had just taught Felicity a couple of their songs.

"So do you wanna perform with us when we open?" Chica smiled.

"Sure. I'll give it a shot." Felicity replied. "By the way, where's Lexy? I haven't seen her for a while."

"Uhh..." Toy bonnie mumbled.

"She hasn't been acting right ever since she got that update. I think she might be broken." Toy Freddy spoke up.

"How has she been acting?" Felicity asked rather upset sounding.

"She hasn't been hanging out with us or talking to us. She performs just fine but when it comes to being social..." Toy Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe she just is getting used to the update... What did they update?" Felicity questioned the toys.

"I think it was her eyes..." Toy Freddy said.

Her eyes widened. "Her eyes? Are you sure?" She asked trying not to panic.

"Pretty sure." Chica replied. "I'm gonna go get ready for the show. We're going to open in a bit." She said as she walked away.

"Where is she now?" Felicity asked.

"She is in the arcade room. That's where she goes most of the time after closing."

"I'm going to go check on her..." She said walking away.

"Okay. Just be back by our showtime." Toy Bonnie said setting down his guitar.

Felicity quickly walked to the arcade area. She peeked inside the room to see it was much bigger than she thought. The old arcade room wasn't nearly as big

as this one! All the arcade machines were turned off. She slowly walked down the rows of machines searching for Lexy.

"Lexy?" She called out in a quiet voice.

She saw Lexy curled up in the corner with her eyes closed. "Lexy? Are you alright?" She whispered.

Lexy turned to her with her eyes closed. She refused to open her eyes. She put a finger over her mouth trying to tell her to not talk.

"Bring me paper..." She lipped to Felicity.

Felicity quickly ran over to a table in the room that had paper and a pencil.

"Why doesn't she want me to talk?" She wondered to herself.

Quickly she ran back over to her friend and set the paper and pencil down.

Lexy took the paper and started writing something.

She slid it to Felicity.

"He's watching." It said.

Felicity's eyes widened and looked at her friend in horror.

Who was 'He'? Why was he watching them?

Lexy grabbed the paper and started writing some more.

"He's Listening." She wrote.

After Felicity had read that Lexy started writing again.

"My eyes are the window. He see's through me."

It dawned on Felicity what that meant...

Her eyes had camera's in them. Someone was spying on them.

Lexy stood up with her eyes closed and walked out of the arcade and walked onto the stage. She opened her eyes and turned away so she couldn't see the

pirate cove. Felicity grabbed the paper and folded it and slid it into her jacket. She then quickly slipped into the cove.

Lexy turned around and looked at the doors. Scott was coming to unlock them. It was time to put on a show.

Felicity quickly ran down into the ship and ran in her room. Update... She had a eye update... She looked in her mirror and looked at her eyes.

She could see something... She had a camera in her eyes...

From the looks of it though it wasn't active yet... Yet... She had to tell Foxy. Maybe he could get puppet or someone to help her and Lexy...

She went to walk into his room and heard the camera activate. Too late... She turned away from Foxy's room and crept back into her room.

It was too late... She couldn't tell anyone... Not even Foxy... What was she going to do? She was a spy... That's how she felt anyway.

She couldn't take a chance of anyone knowing that they were alive... What would happen to her and her friends?!

One thing was certain... She needed to avoid being around everyone as much as she could... And she couldn't call for help...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Enjoy that cliff hanger! Until next time, Peace!<strong>


	18. A Golden Sight

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! As always, thanks for all the support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Foxy and his friends had just finished putting on their show and the kids were going to see the toys put on their show.<p>

"Where are you going lass?" Foxy asked.

"I'm going to sing with the others..." She said trying not to freak out.

"Okay. Well later tonig-" Foxy couldn't finish what he was saying before she darted out of the cove.

"I can't let them know we're alive... Maybe I can just stay in my room at night..." She thought to herself. That was going to be depressing

though. She really didn't have much of a choice at this point though.

Foxy stood there a little shocked that she walked out on him. Was she feeling alright? He turned to Mangle.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

Mangle shrugged. "Maybe she's just distracted. I don't know."

Felicity walked onto the stage where the toys stood getting ready to perform their song.

"Glad you came!" Toy Chica whispered. She handed her a microphone and turned to face the kids.

"Heya kids! My name's Freddy Fazbear! And these are my friends! Bonnie, Chica, and Felicity. We're going to sing some songs and-"

Felicity couldn't focus... She knew she couldn't hide forever... But for now she had to sing...

Chica giggled. "Ready Bonnie?"

"Ready! Are you ready Freddy?"

"Sure am! What about you Felicity?"

"Let's do this!" She smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong...

She sang along to the songs and left right after the show was over.

Right before she was able to go into the cove, a child stopped her.

"H...Hello." The little boy quietly said.

"Hi." She smiled and bent down to face the child. "What's your name?"

"T..Timmy..." The boy said very quietly.

Good thing she had great hearing. Otherwise she wouldn't of been able to hear him.

"That's a nice name. I'm Felicity." She smiled.

"I... Can I ask you something?" The boy asked seeming to get quieter and quieter.

"Sure."

The boy pointed down the hallway, "I saw a yellow bear over there but I don't see him on the stage. Where is he?"

Her eyes widened. "D-do you mean Freddy?"

"...No... The bear I saw was yellow..."

Oh god... How was she possibly going to get out of this?! Everything she said would be recorded and everything she did would be recorded as

well.

"Freddy is the only bear here." She tried to lie to the child.

"What happened to the old Freddy?"

This child obviously knew of the original Fazbear gang. But how was she going to explain anything to the child?

"Timmy!" His mother called out.

"Thank god..." Felicity thought.

His mother walked up and grabbed him by the hand. "You know you're not allowed to wonder off like that!"

The child looked back at Felicity then turned back to face his mother as they walked away.

She sighed and walked into the cove. She kinda felt bad for the kid... She wished she could tell him... Tell him that the toys replaced the

original Fazbear gang... That would endanger them though... And even if she wanted to she couldn't due to her little 'Update'.

Quickly Felicity slipped down into her room and locked the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"What am I going to do?! I can't keep this up..." She thought to herself...

All of a sudden there was a knock at her door.

"Lass? Can I talk to ye?" Foxy asked.

"What should I do?!" She thought to herself.

"Felicity? Are ye alright?"

"Yep! Everything's fine!" She lied to him.

She lied! That wasn't like her... She just lied to her best friend...

"Can I come in lass?" He asked.

"I really don't have a choice do I?" She thought as she got up and unlocked the door.

Foxy walked in. "What's goin on with ye? Ye haven't been actin-"

Felicity quickly turned away from Foxy and looked at the wall.

"I'm fine. Really. Would I lie to you?" She said as she pulled out the piece of paper Lexy gave to her.

"Scott's comin!" Foxy whispered.

She quickly slid it back in her jacket and turned just in time.

Scott was standing in the doorway. "Hey. I was just coming to tell you that you have a show in two minutes. A birthday party just arrived and they want

pirates."

"Sure thing boss." Felicity said. 'Boss.' She hated calling him that... The man who threw her dear friends in the basement and put a camera in her eye.

He didn't deserve to be called 'Boss.'

"Okay then. You have about one minute now." Scott said walking up the stairs.

Felicity went to walk past Foxy when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lass..." He quietly said as she pulled away. It broke her heart to have to treat her friends like that but she had no choice. And she certainly couldn't give him

the note now... She would have to wait...

Foxy knew something was wrong... Was she mad at him? He couldn't think of any

reason why she would be... He walked out on stage and got into his position.

He looked at Mangle who was standing by a palm tree with Polly.

Felicity was by a rock.

The purple curtains opened and Foxy saw a lot of children. This wasn't just one

birthday party... It was three...

Foxy didn't mind putting on shows for birthday party's but he remembered how one

time when Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had tried to put on a show for three different

birthday party's it was a nightmare.

He remembered how he had seen himself as a child. He wondered if he was a aweful

kid or a calm kid... That didn't matter now though... It didn't matter who he was

anymore... But now he needed to put on a show for the kids. Then he could find out

what was wrong with Felicity.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**I will post the next chapter soon! Peace!**


	19. Night Night

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you all for the support!**

* * *

><p>"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Foxy said walking up to Mangle.<p>

"That's the first birthday party I've actually performed at." Mangle admitted.

Due to the other building and was at was only opened a couple weeks, she had

already been Mangled before she could perform at a birthday party. Sure she was

there for kids to rip apart and then put back together again, but that wasn't the same thing.

Foxy turned to see Felicity was gone. "I think she's mad at me..." He whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Mangle asked him.

"She hasn't made eye contact with me all day... And when I tried to talk to her she

pulled away and acted like I wasnt there..."

"I don't see any reason why she'd be mad at you. I'm sure she isn't."

"Then what's wrong with her? She ain't been acting right."

"I don't know. But I'll talk to her later." Mangle offered.

"Thanks lass." Foxy feintly smiled. What was wrong with his friend?

Felicity was walking around the pizzeria. She had to stay away from them as much as

possible. It broke her heart to have to act this way but what choice did she have?

She couldn't talk to the puppet... Not now anyway... They still had a couple of hours until closing.

Maybe when they closed she could talk to the puppet with her mind. He would have to

read her thoughts though... But what if he tried to talk out loud and they heard him?

"It's too risky..." She thought to herself. It was almost time to close and there were only a few families left.

She looked down beside her to see a little boy. She bent down and faced the boy.

"Hi there. What's your name?" She asked the brown headed boy.

"Benjamin." The boy smiled. I like your shirt! I love pirates too!" The boy giggled.

"Want to go see the new anamatronic they're setting up? She's a pirate cat!"

Felicity was shocked. "They're getting another pirate cat?! Is she replacing me?!" She

asked herself. "Uh..." She mumbled.

"Come on! Let's go!" The child said excitedly as he grabbed her paw and walked

over to the cove. "I think that she's pretty. I wonder if her and Foxy will be friends."

Benjamin said looking at the closed curtains.

"Is this kid nuts?!" She thought to herself. The curtains were closed and there was no

one there.

"Oh my gosh! It's Freddy!" The boy pointed down the dark hallway at nothing.

"Let's go!" He said running down the hallway.

Was this kid insane? There was nothing in the hallway.

She quickly followed the child down the hallway.

When she reached the middle of the hallway she couldn't find the child.

"Over here! The kid called out from behind her. She turned to see the child walk up

to the backstage door.

"Benjamin!" She called out. When she said that word a image flashed in her mind.

The image of a dark red liquid. "Are you coming?" Benjamin called out as he walked into the back room.

Quickly, she darted down the hallway after the child. She walked into the dark room and looked around.

She turned to see Golden Freddy shut the door.

"Goldie? What are you doing here?"

Benjamin laughed from behind her. She quickly turned to see three other children

with him. She couldn't see their faces though. Golden Freddy locked the door and

walked up to the kids.

"Goldie! Your not allowed to-"

All of a sudden he took his head off. That... That wasn't Golden Freddy...

She couldn't see his face either. He slid off the body of the suit and laughed.

"Let's play a game." He said as he pulled out a knife. He quickly walked over to a girl and slit her throat open.

The other children shreiked and started sobbing. "Mommy!" One of them screamed.

The girl lay on the floor twitching, gasping for breath. He blood was splattered all over

the wall and it was pooling around her quickly.

Her blonde hair was soaked in red blood.

"Oh my god!" Felicity shreiked barely able to talk she was in so much shock.

Her claws came out and she tried to attack the man. She couldn't though. It was like he wasn't there.

She looked up to see the other children dead on the floor. One of them weren't quiet

dead yet though. He kept repeating the same thing in a whisper gasping for breath,

"Help... Me..." The brown headed boy said as he died.

Felicity didn't know what was going on. She couldn't touch the man... Was this even real?

She looked up to see Benjamin in a corner with a little girl standing behind him crying.

"We're going to die..." The little girl sobbed.

"No we're not!" Benjamin said. He grabbed the little girl by the arm and ran towards a

air vent. He tried to pull it off but it was no use. He tried to kick it in but couldn't.

"I'm going to distract him. You unlock the door and run." Benjamin whispered to her.

He ran up to the man and lured him over to a corner.

The girl ran to the door and unlocked it. She tried to run out but the man grabbed her

by the foot and threw her back inside. He slit Benjamin's throat and then turned to

the girl.

"Night Night..." He said as he slit her throat.

Felicity watched in horror as the girl fell to the ground. She heard the sound of her

chocking on her own blood.

Then, the whole scene disappeared in the blink of a eye.

"It wasn't real... It wasn't real..." She repeated to herself.

"Am I going insane?!" She sobbed to herself. She didn't care if she was being spied

on. Was she truly going insane?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**That is probably the biggest cliff hanger yet XD anyway, as always, Peace!**


	20. Sight To Spare

Felicity was shaking. She was horrified by what she just saw... She just saw her own murder... Her friends

murders... She knew one of their names... But who was named Benjamin was a complete mystery.

She slowly backed out of the room and ran to the pirate cove as fast as she could.

She needed to tell her friends what had happened... But with the cameras in her eyes

she couldn't.

Golden Freddy... Their murderer dressed like Golden Freddy and slaughtered them all.

None of that mattered now though. They were dead and nothing could bring them

back. At least not in their human bodies.

She quickly ran into the ship past Foxy and Mangle without making eye contact.

"Lass!" Foxy tried to stop her. "What's wrong?"

Felicity quickly shut her door and locked it. "Nothing. I'm fine." She lied with tears in

her eyes. She was shaking crazily and didn't know what to do. The image of the man

holding the knife flashed through her mind. She looked at her paws and saw blood all

over them. Panicking, she looked for a place to wipe the blood off.

At this point she was sobbing. Looking up she saw the purple man.

"Night night!" He screamed before morphing into Balloon Boy.

"Helloooo." He said as his voice grew deeper and his eyes turned black.

"Get out!" Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Let us in lass! Lass?! What's wrong?!" Foxy asked panicking by the screams of his friend.

"Get away!" Felicity screamed as she saw a rotting yellow looking rabbit in front of her.

It spoke in a garbled deep voice. "Felicity..."

"Leave me alone!" She lashed out at at the anamatronic.

It vanished and then appeared behind her.

"Thirty years... I'M STILL HERE!" He started morphing into everyone of her friends.

He morphed into Mangle who was torn to shreds and making garbled radio sounds.

Then he morphed into Bonnie with his face ripped off.

Felicity was loosing it! She had to be! There was no way this could be real!

The thing changed into Freddy. His head was only hanging on by some wires and he

had no lower body. Then he changed to Chica. Her body was torn to shreds and she

had no arms.

"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed sobbing.

it then changed to Foxy. Half of his face was torn off and he had no legs. He crawled

over to her and reached up with his mangled metal paw. "Feelelicityyy..." It screeched.

She kicked at the creature and then it disappeared.

Foxy was frantically pounding on her door. "Lass! Let me in!"

Felicity went over to the corner of the room and flopped down.

"It's my eyes!" She said sobbing.

Then Mangle crawled out of the floor and grinned. Her body was torn apart and she had blood all over her.

"I knooooow whaaaat heeee did toooo ussss." She hissed.

Felicity look at her paws and sobbed. She quickly grabbed her eyes sand started to

pull. She fell over screaming but continued anyway.

She heard something snap and she felt allot of pain. Holding her eyes in her hands,

she crushed them to pieces. Oil was leaking out of her eye sockets and she crawled

over to the door.

Reaching up, she unlocked the door and Foxy burst in with Mangle right behind him.

"OH MY GOD!" Foxy gasped in shock at the scene in front of him.

Mangle gasped and fell to her knees in front of her friend. "What did you do!?" She

asked shaking.

"Did ye rip yer bloody eyes out!?" Foxy asked shocked.

Mangle held her friend in her arms.

Felicity was shaking and sobbing. "They p-p-put cameras in my eyes... They made me

see things... "

Mangle turned to Foxy. "What are we going to do?" Mangle looked more scared than ever before.

"I...I..." Foxy stuttered. "I don't know..." He finally spit out.

"What is going to happen when Scott sees her?!" Mangle said on the verge of crying.

"I... I don't know..." Foxy said still in shock.

Felicity stood up and started to fall backwards.

Mangle quickly stood to her feet and caught her.

"I... I'm fine..." She said getting back on her feet.

"Sit down lass! Don't push yerself!" Foxy tried to get her to sit down.

"Just let me... I.. I can't see... Your going to have to lead me there..."

"Where?" Foxy asked clearly upset by what had happened.

"Bring me to puppy...Please..." She pleaded with oil still leaking from her eye sockets.

"O..okay.."Foxy said wrapping her arm around his neck and picking her up.

"You don't have to carry me Foxy..." She said smiling.

"Smiling?! How could she be smiling?! She just ripped her eyes out!" He thought as

he carried her out of the ship. "What if the toys see us?" Foxy whispered to her.

"There's nothing we can do... Just take me to puppy..."

"Alright lass..." He said as he walked out of the cove.

He walked past the main stage and walked up to puppets box.

"Puppet!" Foxy whispered.

"Yes?" The puppet asked coming out of his box. "Oh my god!" He shreiked when he saw Felicity.

"What happened to her?!"

"They put cameras in me and Lexy's eyes."

"Lexy has em too?!" Foxy gasped.

The puppet stepped out of his box and reached out to take her.

"Scott's not going to be happy when he finds out about this..." The puppet told them.

"We know..." Felicity replied.

"I'll see what I can do..." The puppet said carrying her into the spare parts room.

Foxy stood there and watched her disappear behind the door.

What was going to happen to him and his friends? Felicity ripped her eyes out for

God sakes! Would he think they were defective and scrap them? He didn't know what was going to happen to them... But there was one thing he did know.

Someone put cameras in her eyes. Someone was spying on them... And Foxy wasn't going to let that continue.

"I swear when I find that no good idiot I'll tear his throat out!"

Mike sat in the office and watched as Foxy walked back into the cove.

He had just looked at the camera and had no idea what was going on...

But whatever it was... It was about to get serious.


	21. A Friend Or Foe

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I would like to make a quick note for CoolBeans question.**

**Lexy was a backup singer in the band. Thank you for your question by the **

**way! I might be answering some fan questions in each chapter! Thank you! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Foxy walked into the ship and saw Mangle sitting in her room clearly still in shock.<p>

"You okay Mangle?" He asked walking up to the doorway.

"Not really..." She said with her ears drooping down. "She ripped her eyes out... How

defective will Scott think we are?" She looked horrified by the thought of being

defective. If Scott thought they were defective they would most likely be scrapped.

"Y... Ye know we might get..."

"Scrapped?" Mangle finished his sentence.

"Y...yes... If that happens lass... Do all ye can to escape..."

"Escape? How could I possibly escape that?"

"I don't know..." Foxy sighed and drooped his ears down.

"I don't know how long we have left to be honest lass..."

"We won't be scrapped! We can't!" Mangle whimpered.

Foxy went to hug her but then was distracted by Toy Chica walking in.

"Have you seen Felicity?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Foxy asked.

"We can't find her..."

"We?" Mangle asked.

"Freddy and Chica are looking for her too."

"Why?" Foxy questioned her.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Foxy walked out of Mangle's room and went into his.

"So you don't know where she is?"

"No." Foxy said shutting the door in her face.

Toy Chica was disgusted. "That was rude!" She yelled. "I'm a lady and should be

treated like one!"

"Put some clothes on and then we'll talk." Foxy said walking up to his mirror.

"I am wearing clothes moron!"

"Rags don't count."

"Uhhh!" Toy Chica growled. "I'm telling Scott you don't play nice!"

Foxy rolled his eyes.

"I've had about enough of you toys!" He snarled.

"Toys? ...No one calls us that but... Your the original Foxy?!" She gasped.

She didn't know and Foxy just blabbed it out. Great. Just what he needed.

"Foxy?!" Toy Chica gasped.

"I...I'm sorry... I thought you were a replacement..."

Foxy couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she just apologize?! And admit she was a replacement?!

Foxy unlocked the door and peeked out. "Why do ye care lass?"

"Because you're my friend..."

"Friend?! Ye think you're my friend?! Ye treated me and me friends like garbage! Ye were always treatin Chica like she was garbage!" Foxy raised his voice

furious.

"I... I've changed Foxy..."

"Sure. And let me guess, ye want to be friends?" He growled.

Toy Chica whimpered. "I just thought..."

"Ye thought what?" Foxy asked calming down a bit.

"I thought you'd understand..."

"Understand what?"

"That we were programmed to be mean to you..."

"What do ye mean? Mangle's not mean. She-"

"The kids broke her when they tore her apart... I guess her chip was destroyed in the process..." Toy Chica Explained.

Foxy thought for a minute. Was she lying? Could he trust a toy?

"If i'm to trust ye... Yer gonna have to gain me trust."

"How?"

"Tell me this, if ye were all programmed to hate us, which I don't understand why ye would be, but if ye were, why doesn't Lexy hate us?"

"Lexy was just made. She doesn't have the chip. They removed it from us when they rebuilt us anyway..."

"So none of ye have anything against us?"

"No." She replied. "Not unless you've done something I don't know about to make them mad."

Foxy thought about what Toy Chica had said. Considering that someone put cameras

in Lexy and Felicity's eyes he wouldn't doubt that they had been programmed to hate

them. After the... After 1987 Foxy knew something was up. He would never hurt a

child! Not on his life! They had just been updated right before the bite. He knew

someone had controlled him. He had blacked out and there was no way b

he could have bit the child if he had just blacked out. Some sick twisted person made

him do that! He remembered finding a new chip in him that he had never seen before.

He destroyed it and that was the end of it. Or was it? Now his friends were being

spied on. What if they were given the control chip or the hate chip? He had to find out

who was doing this and quick before there was another bite.

Toy Chica wasn't lying. He had to trust her.

"Okay lassie, do ye know what's going on with Lexy?"

"Yes. We had to lie to Felicity because we knew she had been taken for a update. We

weren't sure if she had cameras in her eyes or not."

"Well she did. And she ripped em out." Foxy sighed.

"She did what?!" Toy Chica gasped shocked.

"First we need to hide the evidence she left. We can't have Scott knowin."

Foxy walked into Felicity's room and saw oil everywhere.

"This might be a bit harder than I thought..." He said turning away and walking out of

her room.

"What are we going to do?" Toy Chica asked him as he walked past her.

"Yer gonna stay here and I'm gonna go get Mike."

"Who's Mike?" She asked.

"The night guard." Foxy replied as he walked up to Mangle's room. He peeked in to

see she wasn't there. "I don't got time to be lookin fer her." He mumbled to himself

as he walked up the stairs of the ship. He walked up to the curtains and looked out.

No one was in sight. Good. He didn't trust the toys around Mike.

Quickly he ran down the hallway. When he got to the door it slammed in his face.

"Mike!" Foxy growled.

"Oops. Sorry bud." Mike apologized as he opened the door.

"Just listen to me lad." Foxy said walking in the office. "Someone has been tamperin

with us."

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked turning away from his tablet.

"Someone put cameras in Lexy and Felicity's eyes."

"Maybe it's just for some kind of protection thing." Mike said.

"Mikey, if it were to protect the kids they woulda done it all of us. And I know for a

fact they have the money to do so."

Mike thought for a second. "Well then may-" he was cut off by Foxy.

"What In the seven seas is that?" Foxy asked pointing to the stuffed Foxy that sat on

the desk.

"Oh, it's uhh..."

"Ye've kept that all these years?" Foxy asked sounding rather touched.

"You knew I had it?" Mike asked shocked.

"Puppy told us bout you. And how ye loved me the best."

"Puppy?"

"Puppet, Marionette, whatever you want to call him."

"That creepy doll thing?"

"He ain't creepy! He's who gave us life-" Foxy realized what he had just said.

"He gave you life? So did he like create you?"

"Not exactly. But that don't matter now lad. I need yer help with somethin."

"With what?"

"I need ye to pin Lexy down."

"You need me to what?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it for this chapter! And thank you for the questions! Until next time, Peace!<strong>


	22. Little Voices

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also I might take a break from writing this for a couple days or so. Maybe not.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"You need me to do what?!" Mike asked.<p>

"I need ye to pin her down lad."

"Why?!"

"It don't matter."

"Yes it does! If I'm going to pin someone down I need to know why!"

"It's fer her own good lad. I need ye to trust me on this." Foxy walked up to Mike and

put his paw on his shoulder. "Please lad?" Foxy asked whining.

"Okay! Just stop with the puppy eyes! But you have to tell me about the Marionette.

Deal?"

Foxy hesitated for a moment. "Deal. Now let's get goin." Foxy said walking out of the

office with Mike close behind him.

"Is Lexy a toy?" Mike asked.

"She ain't no toy lad. I'm not sure if even the toys are our enemies anymore."

"Why? You've always told me how much you hated them."

"They were supposedly bein controlled by someone. I can't prove it but I wouldn't

doubt it lad. Puppet is tryin to fix Felicity's eyes. Poor lass ripped em outta her face to

keep us safe."

Mike didn't reply for a minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore about her

ripping her eyes out. "So what are we doing with Lexy?"

"Don't matter. It has to be done."

While Mike was pondering about what he could possibly need to pin Lexy down for,

Lexy lay in the corner of the arcade room.

Lexy was trembling and trying not to sob. "KILL THEM." A deep distorted voice

whispered in her head. "NO! Leave me alone!" She screamed in her head.

"It won't be murder. They can't feel. They can't feel anything." The voice whispered.

"You're a lair! You only speak of death and pain! They can feel! They can love!

They deserve to live more than a heartless beast like you!"

"Shhhh. They have tainted your mind with lies. Destroy them and you will never be

scrapped."

"You are not my creator! You have no control over me!"

"Oh, but I did create you. Just like I created the others. They've been tainted and

turned unpure. I made you. And I can break you."

Lexy trembled in the corner fighting the voice in her head.

Foxy quietly crept into the arcade room and turned to Mike.

He nodded and walked up to Lexy. Quickly he grabbed onto her and drug her out of

the corner.

Mike pinned her down and Foxy got up by her face.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he gripped onto her eyes and yanked on them.

"Ahhh! STOP IT!" Lexy let out a ear piercing scream.

It took a couple of tanks but Foxy ripped them out.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed sobbing and holding her eye sockets.

It had all happened so quickly Mike didn't have time to react.

"If I would've known this is what you needed me for I wouldn't have come!" Mike

said in utter shock.

"Lad, she had cameras in her eyes."

"H..How did you know that?" Lexy asked trying not to scream in pain.

"I-" Foxy was cut off by Lexy.

"Felicity told you didn't she?" Lexy asked obviously upset.

"Yes. But she had good reason. If she wouldn't of told us you'd still be in that corner

fightin whatever you were seein."

"I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see them... But now what am I going to do?! They're

gonna scrap me!"

"You can't keep yer eyes closed forever lass." Foxy said helping her to her feet.

"What about Felicity? Are her eyes-"

"She ripped em out herself. Puppet is fixin er up."

"Why did you rip my... My eyes out? I was fine how I was..."

"Ye weren't fine! Ye trembled in a bloody corner all night!"

Foxy held her arm and led her to the room where puppet had Felicity in.

"Ye can go back to the office lad."

Mike didn't respond. He turned and walked away. He didn't want to say it to Foxy but,

had he gone mad? He just ripped someones eyes out! Granted she was a

anamatronic... But he knew that they were people too... Even if no one else knew it.

When he got back into the office he saw Freddy on the monitor. Not toy Freddy...

Original Freddy?! Upon taking a closer look he saw that Chica and Bonnie were with

him too. Great! Was he going to be in trouble if they didn't go back into the

basement? Scott would never believe that they came out by theirselves!

The camera went fuzzy. "DANG IT FREDDY!" Mike yelled.

"Hello...Friend..." A voice called out from beside him.

He saw Toy Freddy standing in the doorway.

Quickly, Mike jumped up and slammed the door. He was safe... for now at least.

"Why did you shut the door Jeremy?" Toy Bonnie called out from behind him.

Mike gasped but by the time he was able to turn around it was too late.

Toy Bonnie had him by the neck. "What's wrong? ...Friend..." He smiled and pulled a knife from behind his back.

"This is it... I'm dead..." Mike thought as he struggled to break free.

Chica followed Bonnie into the prize room. Shelves were lined with plushies of them.

"Aww look!" Bonnie cooed. "It's baby Fweddy!"

"Shut it! Your gonna get us caught!" Freddy snapped.

"Can't this wait though?" Chica asked. "Goldie said that Felicity ripped her eyes out! Maybe we should wait for-"

"We have to do this now! For Foxy! For Mike!" Freddy replied.

"I can't believe she actually ripped them out though!" Bonnie said rather grossed out by the thought of it.

"Forget about the eyes! We just need to tell Mangle!" Freddy said as he looked around for her.

"Let's try in the arcade room." Bonnie said as he crept out of the prize room.

"Freddy?!" Mangle said as she peeked out of the cove. "Come inside quick!"

The three of them quickly ran into the cove and down into the ship.

"Mangle!" Chica giggled and hugged her friend. "It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you too! What are you guys doing up here?"

Bonnie spoke up. "We came to tell you tha-"

Just then a scream filled the air.

They couldn't figure out who screamed. Then it dawned on them.

"MIKE!" They all gasped.

Foxy was sitting on the main stage with Lexy. She was sleeping, waiting for the puppet to be ready to fix her.

Foxy heard the scream.

"Mikey?!" He gasped quickly standing to his feet. He looked down the hallway to see blood splattered all over on the floor.

"MIKE!" He screamed as he burst down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the feels... <strong>

**Well... cliff hanger...again... enjoy it... **

**Mike's blood is everywhere...that's a good sign...right?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and until next time, Peace!**


	23. Don't Expect This Again

**Hey guys! I think I've kept you all waiting long enoug. Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! And thanks for all your support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"MIKE!" Foxy screamed as he ran down the hall.<p>

Toy Bonnie looked up at Toy Freddy.

"Look there is a air vent up on the ceiling. I'll boost you up there and you crawl out." Toy Freddy said.

"What about you?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know I'll figure something out. They won't be too happy if they know we killed Jeremy. Now go!"

Toy Freddy said boosting Toy Bonnie up to the vent. Toy Bonnie snapped it back shut

and quickly crawled further into the vent. Toy Freddy heard footsteps coming closer

by the second. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a ground level air vent.

He crawled under the desk to get to it and crawled inside and pulled a box in front of it the hide it.

He crawled away further into the vent looking for a way out.

Foxy burst into the room. "Mike!" He gasped as he saw Mike on the floor in a pool of

blood. "No...NO!" He screamed as he fell to his knees. Mike was lying on his

stomach. Gently Foxy flipped him over onto his back. There was a knife driven into his

stomach. Mike opened his eyes. "F...Foxy?" He spit out trembling.

"Mikey!" Foxy gasped hugging him. "You're alive..."

"Those-" Mike coughed and spit up some blood.

"Mikey we need to get ye to a hospital."

"And how am I going to explain this?! I was just working at my-" He coughed again.

"Job when these anamatronic animals stabbed me."

"And so yer just gonna die here?!"

"I'm fine... Really..."

"That pool a blood tells me otherwise."

Mike tried to sit up but fell back down. "Ow ow ow!"

Foxy was panicking. "Do I pull the knife out lad?!"

"I don't know." Mike said trying to keep from coughing.

Foxy bent down and picked him up.

"We gotta hurry." Foxy said as he quickly walked down the hall.

"Okay...okay... Uhhh..." Foxy looked around panicking.

Mike coughed some more and got some blood on Foxy.

Great... Now he had to deal with getting the blood off him later...

"MANGLE!" Foxy yelled.

Mangle quickly ran out of the pirate cove and up to Foxy.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped. "What do we do?!"

"I don't know lass! I thought maybe Ye knew!"

Chica came out of the cove with Bonnie and Freddy following close behind.

Freddy ran up to him and turned to Bonnie.

"Go get the first aid kit that they keep behind the counter! That's the best we can do

right now. Now go!"

Bonnie quickly ran behind the counter and looked for it. He spotted it behind a white box and grabbed it.

"I got it!" He said running back to the table and handing it to Freddy.

"Do Ye even know what yer doin lad?!" Foxy asked rather worried.

"Not at all!" Freddy said as he ripped the knife out of Mike's stomach.

He quickly put a towel over the wound. "Hold this Chica." Freddy said.

Chica put pressure on the wound as Freddy walked away.

He ran as fast as he could to the parts room where the puppet was fixing Felicity and Lexy.

"Puppet!" Freddy called out.

Felicity opened the door. Her eyes were completely fixed. The puppet turned to see Freddy.

"What's wrong Freddy?" He asked.

"Mike's been stabbed! We need your help."

"He's been what?!" Felicity gasped. "By who?!"

"We don't know. But we need you now!" Freddy said urgently.

"Who's Mike?" The Puppet asked turning away from Lexy.

"He's the night guard. Please hurry!" Freddy pleaded.

"Since when do you not kill night guards?"

"He's a exception. Please hurry!" Freddy tugged on his arm.

The puppet followed him out into the main room where Mike lay on the table.

Chica was panicking. "Puppy! Please! You gotta help him!"

The Puppet looked around. "Should I save this guard? ... They sure seem the care

about him... But... Should I?" He thought to himself.

"This one's worth saving. Trust me..." Golden Freddy said in his head.

"Are you sure? He's a night guard. You've killed your share of them."

"Not this one. He's different. He's worth saving. Trust me." Golden Freddy replied in

his head.

"I hope your right." The puppet replied.

He extended his arm over Mike and healed him.

"I saved you once. Don't expect me to do it again." He said as he walked back into

the parts room and shut the door.

"I...is he mad at us?" Mangle asked rather upset.

"He doesn't trust night guards..." Freddy said.

Felicity walked up to Mike. "How do you feel?"

"Weird... But I'm fine." He slowly sat up and liften his shirt. He couldn't even tell that

he had been stabbed. "So that was the Marionette?" He asked Foxy.

"Aye. He ain't gonna be that friendly anymore. Ye better be careful from now on. He

don't like security guards."

"Well neither did you guys."

"I admit I had my share in the killings... But Felicity never would hurt em. She'd scare

em ya, but when it came to killin she never would."

Freddy turned around to see Toy Chica walking into the arcade room.

"Who did that to you anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"It looked like a girl you. She was blue and was wearing a lot of makeup. There was a

Gay Freddy with her too. I take it those are your replacements?" Mike asked.

Bonnie face palmed. "That was a dude... And yes."

Mike laughed a little. "Sorry your replacement is-"

"Knock it off. We need to focus on othar things right now. Like how did they get out

without me seein em?" Foxy asked.

"Air vents..." Mike replied.

"We need to block em off then." Foxy said.

"Shouldn't we go talk to the toys or something?" Chica asked.

"They won't listen. Trust me. But for now we need to clean up the blood and block the

air vents." Mangle said.

Felicity looked back at the door to the parts room.

Puppet's words echoed through her mind.

"I saved you once. Don't expect me to do it again."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that's it for this chapter! I'll try to post the next one soon! Again, thank you all for your support! Until next time, Peace!<strong>


	24. Hush Child

**Hey guys! Here is chapter twenty four! I hope you all like it! And thanks to everyone for all your support!**

**Also, I've noticed that I have been getting a lot of fan questions lately that would spoil the story if I answered them.**

**Just as a side note, I read every review I get so thank you all for your reviews! But if questions will spoil the story if I answer them, they won't be **

**answered. Sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! And thank you all!**

* * *

><p>"And... There we go." Mangle said closing off the air vent on the floor.<p>

They had crawled in the vents and blocked them off with bars. They had also put extra nails on it to keep

the cover in place.

"Did you clean all the blood up?" Freddy turned to Chica.

"Yep! But what about Foxy? He had blood on himself."

"Mike is helping him wash it off. We need to hurry though we open in less than a hour."

Felicity left Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the office while she quickly ran down the hall

to the parts room.

When she reached the door she heard the puppet say, "Come in."

Slowly, she opened the door to see Lexy's eyes were fixed.

She ran up to the puppet and hugged him. "Thank you Puppy!"

The Puppet nodded and walked out of the room. "Puppy..." Felicity called out.

The puppet turned and looked at her.

"A...Are you mad at us?"

"Not mad. Just disappointed. Upset actually..."

Felicity's ears drooped down. "Y...You're disappointed with us?"

"More you than anyone."

"P...Puppy... W...why-"

"You're the one who never killed one of them. Every else has. Or tried at least. And

I'm not saving any security guards ever again. I'm going to teach Lexy how to kill

them. And if you want my respect and love, you will kill them too." he said as he walked back

to his music box and crawled in.

Felicity stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what he had just told her... Puppy... The one

who gave them the gift of life... He... He didn't like her...

Lexy woke up and sat up on the table. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lexy, listen to me, Puppet-" She felt her systems shutting down.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH CHILD. I CAN BREAK YOU! DON'T THINK I WON'T!" Pupper screamed in

her head.

"Puppy! I thought you-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He screamed in her head.

Felicity stumbled out of the room and went into the cove. Foxy was just returning from getting

the blood cleaned off him. Mangle was following him.

Mangle stopped before she reached the cove, "I'm going to go tell Chica something. Be back in

a minute!" She smiled and ran off.

Foxy smiled and walked into the cove to see Felicity trembling. She was sitting down staring at

her paws.

"What's wrong lass?" Foxy asked sounding worried. "Are ye alright?"

"Puppet's gone mad... He tried to shut down my systems! He threatened my life Foxy!"

She replied upset and scared.

"What?! Wh.. Why?! How?!" Foxy was in shock. The Puppet had always been nice to them...

He gave them life and fixed Lexy and Felicity!

"I don't know why! He was happy one minute and the next..." Felicity stood up and buried her

face in her paws. "It... It's because I've never killed a night guard..."

"Lass..." Foxy said walking up to her. Felicity latched onto him.

"Why did he make you do it? ... Why did he make you guys kill them?" She asked hugging

him on the verge of crying.

Foxy was shocked. "She's huggin me..." He thought. "After all I've done..."

Foxy broke his thoughts and responded.

"I... I don't know... I regret it now... But ye can't change the past lass..." Foxy extended his

arms and hugged her back.

Foxy was lost in thought. What could possibly be done about The Puppet? He sure couldn't do

anything. And talking to him might make things worse. Just the thought of The Puppet acting

like that shocked him. But he had other things he had to do at the moment. It was almost

time to open. Felicity pulled away from the hug when she heard Mangle coming.

Without another word she walked into the ship. Foxy turned to see Mangle.

"Hey Foxy. What's up?" She asked with Polly sitting on her shoulder.

"I..." It would be best to keep her out of this... "I was just thinkin... It's almost showtime. Why

don't you go get ready?"

"Okay!" Mangle said as she happily walked into the ship.

Foxy looked out the curtains and saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all slipping back down into the

basement. "Too late to tell em about Puppet now... I'll have to wait till tonight." Foxy said to

himself as he walked further into the cove.

Chica followed Bonnie and Freddy down the stairs into the basement.

Golden Freddy was sitting in the basement waiting for them.

"Hey Goldie." Bonnie said walking in the room. "What's up?"

"Something's wrong. Something is very very wrong." He said sounding worried.

It was something horrible if Golden Freddy was worried.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"I was going to go talk to Felicity, and I overheard her and The Puppet talking..."

"And?" Chica asked.

"He was mad at her for never killing a night guard."

"So? We were all mad at her to begin with too." Freddy admitted.

"But he was trying to shut her down! He was trying to destroy her." Golden Freddy said remembering what he had seen.

"He was what?!" Bonnie asked shocked. "But he gave us life! Why would he try to destroy us?!"

"I don't know... But something's not right... Puppet has never been mad at us before... And he didn't seem too thrilled when he healed Mike."

"But he did heal him... So maybe he likes him?" Bonnie asked.

"He regrets it now. He wishes that he would have let him die... He said he is going to get Lexy to kill guards along with the others... And if Felicity wanted his respect and love

she'd kill them too."

Freddy and the others exchanged glaces.

"That's horrible!" Chica said upset sounding.

"Well we used to do the same thing..." Bonnie sighed.

"Not to the extent of hating someone if they didn't." Freddy said.

"You hated Felicity-" Chica was cut off.

"I didn't hate her. I was just mad and disappointed... I regret that now..." Freddy sounded upset.

Chica turned to Bonnie. "What are we going to do?"

Freddy looked at them, "We are going to try to save Lexy before she turns into... what we used to be... And we are going to protect Mike."

"I'll warn the others... But do you trust the toys?" Golden Freddy asked Freddy.

Freddy didn't respond for a minute. "Trust Foxy. If he trusts them then they're trustworthy... As for Puppet... He can't be trusted."

Chica and Bonnie looked at each other heart broken.

Bonnie hugged her and she started to sob.

"I thought out of everyone...We could trust Puppy..." Chica sobbed.

"I...I did too..." Bonnie sighed and hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! And sorry it took me a while to post it! I'll try to post more often! And I would like to hear what my fans have to say,<strong>

**So who wants to see Bonnie X Chica? Anyway, thank you all! And as always, Peace!**


	25. On the Path To The New

**Hey guys! Here is chapter twenty six hundred! Just kidding (Obviously) Here is chapter twenty five! I hope you all enjoy it! And I would love to hear your theories in the reviews! Anyway, thanks for all the support!**

**And as always, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Puppet sat in his box. "What happened? ...Why was Felicity so scared of me? ...What did I do?" He asked himself.<p>

A voice spoke in his head. "YOU WILL DESTROY THE LIFE OF A CHILD. YOU WILL FRAME THE OTHERS AND BRING IN THE NEW GENERATION-"

"NO! You did something to her didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?! I WILL KILL YOU. DON'T THINK I WON-" He was cut off by the voice in his head.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I CREATED YOU! I MADE YOU! YOU ARE MY PUPPET! Now be a good Puppet and... SLEEP..." The voice whispered.

The Puppet fainted.

Meanwhile Lexy was wondering back up to the main stage where the toys waited.

"Come on slowpoke!" Toy Chica giggled.

"Coming!" Lexy smiled and responded.

"Maybe I should be quiet about my eyes... I shouldn't tell anyone..." Lexy thought to herself.

"Your microphone is in the back room Lex. Sorry I was adjusting the volume and some other things." Toy Bonnie said.

"Oh, okay. Be right back!" She said as she ran into the back room.

Quickly, Toy Bonnie leaned over to Toy Freddy. "So, should we tell her?" He asked.

"It would be best if we all shut our mouths. We don't know if she'll betray us." Toy Freddy said.

"We don't know if she likes Jeremy... But expect to be closed today... We didn't have time to deal with the corpse." He turned to Toy Chica.

"We won't need to close down today..." Toy Chica said in awe.

"What do you-" Toy Freddy asked as he turned to see Mike walking out of the office.

"How did he?" Toy Bonnie muttered.

"I don't know..." Toy Freddy replied under his breath. "Just shut up... Lexy's coming."

Toy Chica didn't feel right... She wanted to trust Foxy and not kill the guard... But she had to remain loyal to her leader... She looked at Lexy who

was climbing up onto the stage. "Ready?" Toy Chica asked.

"Ready Freddy!" Lexy giggled.

Toy Freddy smiled faintly and rolled his eyes.

In the pirate cove Mangle was in her room looking at herself in the mirror.

She sighed and reached for her lipstick. Gently, she applied her lipstick and blush.

Mangle turned to Polly who was sleeping on his perch. Smiling, she stood up and scooted her chair back and walked outside of her room.

She walked up to Foxy's room and knocked on the door.

"Fox-" The door opened and she saw Foxy in front of her.

"Oh, h-hey..." She quietly said. "How long until we ope-"

The sound of laughing children flooded their ears. "Now." Foxy said smiling. "Was there something you needed?" He asked.

"Oh, uh... No..." Mangle smiled and walked back to her room. Foxy followed her.

"Lass, if there's somethin ye need to ask me just ask..."

"There's nothing I need to ask." Mangle tried to assure him.

"Foxy." Felicity called out from behind him.

Foxy turned to see her holding Mike's Foxy doll.

"What are ye doin with Mike's-"

"He left it... I'm going to give it to him tonight... But I just wanted you to see something..."

"What is it?" Foxy asked rather curious.

Felicity handed him the doll and looked at it's fur. "Do you see what I see?" She asked.

"B...Blood?" Foxy stuttered.

Foxy had a flashback.

He saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Felicity standing horrified off stage.

He knew this place... He knew what he was about to see... But he didn't want to...

The child... His head crunched open and his brains splattered across the floor. Horrified children and parents stood in front of him.

One child caught his eye. His blue eyes locked on the fox as he stood over the bloody child.

"M...Mike?" He called out in the flashback. He had taken control of the flashback and was forced to relive it.

He refused to stare at the Mangled child any longer... He had seen this flashback so many times... But this time... He noticed something other than the poor child lying on the

ground or his friends in shock.

"Mikey..." Foxy called out walking towards the child that stood only feet away from him. "Mikey...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He reached out but saw his paw was rotting and

yellow.

"ONCE A PUPPET ALWAYS A PUPPET!" Freddy screamed as he morphed into the puppet. "SAVE THEM FOXY. SAVE THEM!" He screamed and lunged at Foxy as he snapped out

of his horrific vision. That wasn't a flashback... Mike wasn't even there when the bite happened... or... or was he? That didn't matter now...

Foxy turned to see Mangle in her room putting on her makeup. Felicity was in her room as well.

In his hands he held no doll... It was all a vision... At least he hoped so...

"It's showtime!" Mangle giggled and ran up the stairs of the ship and out onto the show stage.

Felicity walked out of her room and looked at Foxy who was still shaken up by his awful vision.

"Are you okay Foxy?" She asked.

"I'm fine lass... Let's go..." He put on a fake smile and followed her up the stairs.

"SAVE THEM...SAVE THEM..." The words echoed through his mind.

In the darkness, a voice called out.

"How are they coming along?"

"Good. Very good... But we still don't have the-"

"We'll get it... Trust me... We'll be able to get it..."

"And as for the others? Scrap-"

"NO! Let them suffer... Let them rot... The new generation will rise... And the old... Heh... Well the old will die..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the new generation? Who are these people?! Why am I asking you all these questions when i'm the one who knows this?!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I'll try to post the new chapter soon! And as always, Peace!**


	26. Rise

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! I am sorry for the long wait! I will try to post the next chapter soon! Anyway, thank you all for the support! And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The purple curtains closed as the show ended.<p>

Foxy sighed and turned to see Mangle talking to Felicity.

Hopefully nothing else happened. Foxy couldn't take much more of the drama.

"Mama!" A voice called out from outside the curtain. "Where's Foxy mama?" The little girl asked.

"Looks like we missed his show honey. I'm sorry." Her mother responded.

Foxy smiled and walked out of the curtain cove and saw the little girl.

"FOXY!" The child yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Aye lassie, what be yer name?" Foxy asked finally getting his horrible vision out of

his mind.

"Madison." The girl responded giggling.

"Can I call ye Mady?" Foxy smiled.

The girl nodded her head and looked over to see her mother had sat down at a table

away from where she was.

"Hey Foxy," She whispered to him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Aye." Foxy nodded.

"I used to go to the other Freddy Fazbears pizza!"

"Did ye now lass?"

"Yeah! I remember that you were broken."

Foxy's eyes widened. "How did ye know that lass?"

"I looked behind your curtain and you were all torn apart."

"That I was lassie. But now I'm fixed and I ain't gonna break down ever again." Foxy

looked up to see the girl's mother calling for her.

"Ye better go now lass. Yer mother is waitin fer ye." Foxy waved to the girl as she ran

up to her mother.

"Hey everybody! And welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Are you all having a good

time?" Toy Freddy was starting his show.

Foxy turned to see Scott talking to someone. The man followed him back into his

office.

"Foxy!" You Chica called out from on stage.

He turned to see the toys and the children staring at him.

"Wanna sing as song with us?" Toy Chica asked giggling. Foxy walked towards the

stage.

"I ain't a good singer lass."

"Come on Foxy! It'll be fun!" Toy Bonnie encouraged him.

He really didn't have a choice...

He walked onto the stage and stood beside toy Freddy. "What are we singin lad?"

"We thought you could pick." Toy Bonnie laughed.

Great. The only songs he knew were the very few pirate songs he put on for kids on

occasion. That and some that they sung privately...

"I don't know many songs Freddy. I'll let Lexy pick I guess."

"Okay then." Toy Freddy smiled and turned to Lexy. "What do ya wanna sing Lex?"

Lexy hesitated for a moment. "Uhh... How about... Pop goes the weasel?"

"Okay! Ready Chica?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Ready Freddy!" She giggled.

"Ready Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Sure am!" He chuckled.

"Ready Foxy?" Toy Freddy turned to him.

"Aye." Foxy nodded.

"Ready Lexy?" Toy Freddy asked her.

"Yep..." She replied nervously.

Toy Freddy turned back to the others. "Okay then! One... Two... Three..."

Toy Bonnie started playing his guitar while Chica walked over to a key board and sat down.

After they were done singing, Foxy quickly made his way back to the cove.

He looked up and saw Mangle sitting under a palm tree.

"Mangle, what time is it lass? How long till our show starts?"

Mangle sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I...It won't..." She stuttered.

"What? Why?" Foxy was rather shocked.

Mangle lifted her paw and pointed out to Scott's office.

"He sold us..."

"Scott did what?!" Foxy growled.

"He...He sold us to another man... The whole company..." Mangle tried to keep from breaking down into tears.

Foxy hugged her and sighed. "It'll be alright... It'll be fine..."

Mangle looked up at him and stuttered, "What if he scraps us?!"

"He won't. We were just updated and everything... We'll be fine."

Foxy looked outside of the cove and saw the new owner walk out of the building and

out to his car. He drove away and disappeared out of sight.

Felicity walked up to him panicked. "Did you hear-"

"I heard..." Foxy sighed.

"Are we going to be scrapped?" Felicity asked sounding worried.

"Most likely not lass. We're new and updated." He tried to reassure her.

Mangle stood up and walked up to them.

"What about Mike? Will he be fired?" She asked as Polly flew down from the palm tree

onto her shoulder.

"That I don't know... I hope not... By then again it might be better if he is..." Foxy

admitted.

"How?" Felicity asked with her ears drooped down.

"He's in danger here lass. Ye know that." Foxy replied.

"But he's survived this long..." Felicity pointed out.

"But now the puppet is tryin to kill him. It would be better if he was fired."

They knew that was best for him... But if he would even get fired was still a mystery.

A couple hours past and Scott closed the building as usual and left. It would still be a

couple hours until Mike would get there for his shift.

The anamatronics sat in their usual positions waiting for Mike. The toys went off to do

their own thing while Foxy, Felicity and Mangle sat in the cove.

Toy Chica slipped into a party room with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.

"What are we going to do?!" Toy Bonnie asked panicked.

"Calm down! We aren't getting scrapped!" Toy Freddy growled.

"Besides, you can't have a Freddy Fazbear's pizza without a Freddy Fazbear."

Toy Chica glanced at Toy Bonnie and sighed. "But you can have a Freddy Fazbear's

without a Chica or a Bonnie..."

Realizing that they weren't safe, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica worried about what would

happen to them in the days that followed.

"Calm down. I'm sure they won't scrap you." Toy Freddy tried to reassure them.

Toy Chica exchanged glances with a Toy Bonnie.

Were they safe? Or was it just a matter of time until they met their fate?

A voice called out in the dark.

"I have the deed sir..."

"Good. The new generation will finally rise." The man grinned and stood to his feet.

He powered on two anamatronics. Their eyes flickered open.

"Alpha... Delta... Rise... You are the dawn of a new era. You are the start of the new

generation!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And again I'll try to post more often! Anyway, until next time, Peace!<strong>


	27. Soon To Be The Enemy

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sound of the front doors opening made all the anamatronic's focus their attention towards the door.<p>

"Is Mikey here?" Felicity asked whispering to Foxy.

"Aye...But we better wait a bit before making our way to his office. The toys are watching him..."

Foxy stared into the doorway of the party room that the toys were in.

Could he really trust Toy Chica? Or was she trying to kill Mike too?

Well... It wasn't really her fault even If she did try to. After all Foxy had his share in

the killings. Foxy turned to Mangle, "Can ye distract the toys?" He asked.

"I can I guess." She replied. "But you better hurry. I don't know how long I will be able to distract

them." She said as she slipped out of the cove.

"Ye stay here lass. Keep a look out, Alright? "

Felicity nodded and Foxy quickly ran down the hall.

When Foxy reached the end of the hallway he saw Mike looking at the monitor.

"Mikey." Foxy whispered stepping in the office. "Scott sold the company."

"HE WHAT?!" Mike was shocked. "He has owned the company for several years! And it was just starting to get popular. Why would he sell it?"

Foxy sighed. "I'm not sure lad. It might have somethin to do with..." He wondered if he should say anything to Mike about the murders... But he was bound to

find out sooner or later.

"I... Back several years ago... There were some murders that happened here... Not in this building but... Word gets out and no one would want a company that

has a past like that..."

Mike looked horrified. "How many people were murdered?!"

"A lot... At least six or more... They've been goin on since the pizzeria first opened. We've gone through owners like crazy. No one wants to hold onto a place

with that kinda history." Foxy sighed. "I...I was one of em..."

"You were what?!" Mike's eyes widened. "How old were you?"

"I was... I was only ten..."

"You mean that there were children murdered?!"

"Aye... But that's not what I wanted to tell ye about. Puppet is tryin to kill ye. Ye need to be careful. He will stop at nothin to kill ye lad... And it won't be quick."

They turned when they heard a loud crash come from the kitchen.

"You stay here and close the door. I'll check it out." Foxy said as he walked out of the office.

Mike closed the door and pulled up his monitor. He checked the kitchen camera only to see it was disabled.

"Really?" He sighed.

"Is it off?" A voice asked.

The audio... He could still hear the audio!

"Yeah it's off." Another voice replied.

"So how are we going to kill him?" A third voice asked.

"Go through the air vents. But let's try to make it quick. Last time we tried to savor the moment someone came and ruined it."

"I can't believe he didn't die though!"

Mike recalled the voices. It was Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. He didn't know who the third person was but they sounded female.

"Do we have to kill him?" The female asked.

"Why wouldn't we? He is a night guard and he is a danger to us." Toy Freddy growled.

"Maybe she has a point Freddy." Toy Bonnie voiced up.

"What do you mean?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Well, every time we kill a guard they close us down for a while so that they can clean and dispose of the bodies. I mean, they have to know we're alive. Who

else would be killing the guards?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Why or what they think doesn't matter as long as we don't get scrapped and the puppet is our friend." Toy Freddy sighed.

Foxy walked into the kitchen and saw the toys talking.

"Oh, hey Foxy." Toy Bonnie nervously chuckled.

"What are ye doin in here?" Foxy questioned them.

"Oh, Chica was just making us some pizza." Toy Freddy chuckled.

"I don't see any pizza..." Foxy looked around the room.

"We were just getting ready to make it." Toy Bonnie quickly made up a story.

"Ah, well... Bye..." Foxy ran out of the kitchen and slipped back into the office.

"They are trying to kill me..." Mike told him.

"What's new?" Foxy smiled a bit.

In a room sat Alpha and Delta. They were in sleep mode when suddenly a voice called out from another room.

"RISE!" Quickly, the two rose to their feet and faced their master.

"Yes?" They both asked him.

"Mark is almost done along with Gamma and Will. Soon you will replace the old generation. And you will do exactly as I say. Got it?"

The two nodded and he walked out of the room.

"To be honest I hate him..." Alpha growled.

Delta turned to him. "Why? He created us."

"But he thinks he can boss us around... And I'll chew his throat open if he ever tries it again..."

Delta turned away and sighed.

"You will rise... The old will die..." Her masters words echoed through her mind repeatedly. Why did the old generation have to die?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for the support!<strong>


End file.
